Between Flames
by ScytheShinigami
Summary: YAOI! GoM Haizaki & OkumuraTwinsxKuroko. He was tired and felt betrayed, need it say more? So he left without conquering fears to somewhere he knew he once knew, the resignation was a sign. They were afraid they would lose him, so they became cold and hard to protect the Phantom. Unfortunately, they hurt him. He left and leaves the Miracles a broken shell. Psst! It's M-rated!
1. Chapter 1: Flaming Flashbacks

**~Author's Note~**

**This had been on my mind lately and I found that there weren't many Aokuro fics or GENxKuroko fics in FFn, most of them weren't really long or are just oneshots or drabbles. They mostly comprised on friendship and not too many romance rated. **

**Also I've been watching Ao No Exorcist and this idea just lit up a bulb in my head. Literally lit up and my inspiration grew a little. I thought up of the fantasy and then went on to the Kuroko no Basuke crossover archive and I found nothing! **

**Only ONE!**

**Just ONE Blue Exorcist/KnB crossover!**

**And so this became the result.**

**The FIRST ENGLISH BE/KnB crossover!**

* * *

**((00pagebreak00))**

Chapter 1: Flaming Flashbacks

"_TETSUYA! RUN!" the woman screamed, pushing him to the back and facing their pursuers, men dressed in typical black suits and sunglasses covering half of their identity. He began to falter in his pace but then one of the men managed to wrestle through and began running after him._

_He frantically stumbled and ran as fast as he could but he knew it was impossible, the man was bigger and faster after all. Before long, he felt his neck prickling in warning as a huge shadow loomed over him. In a moment of hysteria, he tripped and scraped against the cold hard floor of the long hallways._

"_TETSUYA!" came the cry of rage._

_The man in pursuit of him was a good long ways away from him than earlier. It was a chance to run but he found that he couldn't. Only pain reminded him that he was defenceless against the huge hulk shadowing his trembling body, he couldn't move and even if he wanted to, he doubted that he'd make it far before they catch him again. _

"_NO! LEAVE MY SON OUT OF THIS!" the woman screamed in the grip of two men holding her arms, making her thrash about wildly and managed to hit their chests, but they didn't seem to react. They stood still and took all the blows without sound, the only reaction that they felt extreme pain was when she kicked their knees with her feet and in retaliation, they squeezed her arms with force. It made her wince and she finally lay limp, exhausted._

"_Kuroko Tetsuya" he heard the man looming above him gruffly speak, voice low and somewhat tired. He was really tired, too tired to even try and fight back but he could vaguely hear his mother calling his name desperately, the sounds of men grunting in pain along with dull thuds of flesh being beaten._

"_Tetsuya, don't sleep!" she hissed while clawing her nails on the wrists of her captors, relishing in silence at the groans and pained hisses she caused._

'_Sorry…can't…mother…It's spinning…' he thought, seeing the ceiling and surroundings go disoriented. _

_He knew he was going to faint, it felt like his head was being split into two. But instead of the black abyss he knew he was going to be acquainted with, he felt a searing heat and what seemed to be a thousand voices that combined to form a single shrilling scream that nearly made him go deaf._

_So startled by the scream, he gasped and force his eyes to open; only to gape at the mysterious sight that made him speechless. By then he couldn't even be surprised anymore, not at all and all he felt was amazement at the flickering flames that consumed those men._

_But then he hesitated._

"_Mother…?"_

_Blue flames erupted. He could vaguely hear screaming, this time was different. The screams came from upstairs and they all had voices that varied their ages, he could tell. By now, fear had crept up and tingled his spine once more but first he had to find his mother, he couldn't leave her here. She was the only thing that mattered now, not even his father._

_His eyes teared up at the thought of his father._

'_I've never thought of Papa…I don't even know who Papa is…. I… Don't… Know…Who… Papa… Is?' his thoughts turned into horror._

_He didn't know who his own father is!? _

"_Wait…this isn't the time!" he muttered angrily and quickly gathered himself, dusting the dirt off his ruined beige shorts before darting his eyes around, frantically searching for a spot of bright grey hair._

_His eyes zoomed on one of the men that managed to escape the flames and he finally saw a flash of bright grey, arms tangled in one of the goons and trying to punch the living daylights out of them. She managed to throw off the one that had latched onto her neck, strangling her, by kicking him backwards._

_He ran and was about to reach her, when she spotted him and hissed out at him to turn tail and run from them. Terrified, he faltered and stood still at the scene. But that didn't stop her from glaring at him with molten emerald eyes and grey hair dark from being matted by sweat and blood from fighting._

"_Mom..?"_

"_RUN! DON'T HESITATE! JUST RUN!" screaming, she reared back her fist and punched the blonde goon to the left of her; rendering him breathless and unconscious. _

_She had to make him run….. She had to do it… Because he can't meet __**that**__ man yet! Not yet! He would take him away from her and she didn't want to! Father Fujimoto would take him away from her!_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

"_What the hell is that!" one of the men yelled, terrified._

"_I don't know!" _

"_Now that I think about it… Why are these flames blue!?" horror laced the gruffness in the voice._

"_The Akuma… SATAN is here!" a cowardly looking thug sobbed and slowly slid to his knees, clutching his prayer beads helplessly._

"_OI! That fucker wouldn't be able to enter Assiah! Shut up and stop praying, Goro!" the blonde, that got thrown earlier, stuttered out._

"_**That's right..."**_

"_G-goro?"_

"…_**.."**_

"_Oi GORO!"_

"…_**.Ehe"**_

"_WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" fist reared back, the blonde punched the kneeling coward's cheek with force and sent him flying to the other side of wall. He landed with a dull thud but didn't make a move to punch him back._

_Goro laid still._

"_OI GORO! STOP JOKING AND GET THE HELL UP!" he was seriously terrified now. The Goro he knew wouldn't take the beating in stride even if he was a coward and they usually fought when pain was inflicted. Right now, he was doing neither; simply laying like dead weight against the barren mouldy floor._

_The silence was killing him and he could feel his instincts screaming at him to run away from this man. This man wasn't Goro. He wasn't his best friend. _

_His instincts were proven right when Goro suddenly propelled forwards from the wall, now standing upright and fumbling around as if he was going to faint. He was ready to run over to Goro if he really fainted, regardless of his inner turmoil._

_All thoughts were thrown out when Goro stopped swaying with his back facing him. He saw Goro peer at him with his eyes while his front body was still facing the wall. _

_What he saw made his body go cold and his nerves haywire while screaming danger at their host._

_Because he saw red eyes._

_Flaming red eyes._

_Red eyes filled with mockery and insanity._

"_**BURN BRIGHT, MY FLAMES!" **__Goro hissed and the blonde man screamed as realization dawned on him; the gates of Gehenna were opened. And that could only mean that Satan was out here, with them, and hordes of Akuma were probably out there with their King, sabotaging the temple._

"_G-goro?"the blonde man whimpered. His eyes widened as Goro slowly turned around to face him; only to be met with a hideous face mangled to the point it was unrecognizable. He screamed even louder but it only bordered for Goro to cackle loudly and insanely at his terror, mocking his fear for the King of Gehenna._

"_**What's wrong, Murashi? Don't tell me you're afraid of your dear old friend Goro? Now are you?" **__the demon possessing Goro sneered at the frightened blonde, taking steps towards him in a slow predatory pace._

"_DON'T COME NEAR ME! MONSTER!" Murashi sobbed hysterically._

_Tetsuya watched the scene without any hint of fear but he could feel the borderline insanity that Murashi was going to cross as he feared for his own life. He didn't understand why Murashi was afraid. He really couldn't. The man made flames appear and they were blue, he had never seen blue flames before._

_Shouldn't Murashi be happy?_

_Since the man made flames burn around the whole place, that meant that he was a magician right? _

_Magicians were supposed to make people happy right?_

_So why was Murashi scared?_

_He was supposed to be happy._

"_TETSUYA!" the scream snapped him out of his reverie and he turned to look at the left where his mother was, only to be met with something entirely different and terrifying for others. Thing was, he was more amazed than terrified at the huge glob that was Goro minutes ago and didn't hear the screams of his mother or the other goons trying to get their victim off from the crazed beast in human's skin._

"_**Well, who do we have here?" **__the __**'thing' **__sneered at the young boy. Tetsuya simply stared at the monster that Murashi had screamed at minutes ago with nothing apparent in his eyes, the usual blankness in his sky blue eyes. The little boy contemplated whether to answer the thing or just run away as his mother is screaming at him to do but he wanted to know why. And so curiosity won over, his lips moved and his voice clearly projected; he spoke without fear in his voice and neither was he angry at the thing, unlike his mother and the thugs. _

_He was simply curious._

_Little did he know; he had cast open a curse for himself at that very moment._

* * *

_**(00pagebreak00))**_

_***Satan's POV**_

_**He grinned mercilessly to himself at the look of horror painted on the blonde, Murashi's, face. He didn't expect to come across a greedy bunch of humans at the bottom of the wretched temple but this was more than he expected; they had corrupted souls begging to be devoured by him. The monks he had set his beautiful flames on were too foolish and naïve, filled with prophecies of God and his teachings.**_

_**Bah! His teachings were worthless!**_

_**If He had actually passed the knowledge down to these idiotic beings, then they would've been more entertaining than toddlers that grew up from preschool but they were fun to break nonetheless. He remembered the stupid chanting they had so desperately said, then the agonized screams that followed after.**_

_**He shivered in bliss.**_

'_**It was truly worth it for going out of the way to save Yuri'**_

"_**Yuri… I almost forgot about her "he muttered quietly before a maddening cackle ripped out from his throat, raw and hoarse. The filthy humans yelped and screamed louder in terror, making him stretch his grin even wider than possible. Humans were truly the best entertainment! Their screams were delicious and the more terrified they felt the more his meal was going to be tasty! But he had to be quick. The monks that threatened Yuri may have already been burned by his flames but there's no telling who was left to finish the job. He couldn't help it, there's so many to devour here!**_

"_**HAHAHHHHHAAHHAHA! YOU HUMANS ARE SO AMUSING! I CAN'T HELP BUT TEASE YOU LITTLE FOOLS!" his cackle grew louder and the blonde was beyond terrified.**_

"_Y-you! I'm not afraid of you!" Murashi hissed._

"_**Is that so? Well, come at me then! If you can kill me!" he laughed.**_

_Murashi became enraged and pulled a stack of ofudas from beneath his black suit, words written in strange old Latin and Japanese kanji mixed together on the black ink of calligraphy. He reached beneath his white undershirt and caught the unmistakeable feel of round wooden beads and the faint smell of old wood along with myrrh. Releasing quick but short breaths of nervousness, he called on his courage._

"_You, who had let the evil touch your skin, duplicate your very existence, became the host of the Devil himself, merge your souls together and soil the very place where God had so moulded you from his own body, let Heaven wash your skin and peel it to reveal yourself!" he barked._

_**Satan felt the familiar prickling of the spell but it didn't hurt him; almost nothing ever does. It only made his host's skin burn but that was it, he can never be harmed. But he screamed nonetheless, opting to play with this human longer because this man was more amusing than the other spineless fools that quivered from his very appearance.**_

_Murashi, unknown of the current monster's motives, smirked to himself when he saw that his chanting was working and felt giddy when he thought of a high possibility; he'd be able to rid of the world's number one filth, Satan. So blinded by the thought of him becoming famous, being worshipped and gaining power along with the riches he dreamt of, he didn't notice the oncoming attack being descended upon him. _

_**Satan smirked to himself when he saw the blonde human's expression turn enraged but slowly it changed to thoughtful, realization, dazed and then finally a greedy looking expression settled itself onto the blonde fool, it made him annoyed and his ruined black lips pulled into a frown. **_

"_**FUCK! YOU DIDN'T EVEN LAST A MINUTE!" he snarled, disgusted and lips pulled back to release the awful sound. Satisfaction marred his charred face when the disgusting blonde didn't hear his prior frustrated scream and when he wretched his claws to slash down the dazed idiot, bliss erupted his being in finding out that his victim wasn't able to make a single sound when his hands tore him to half.**_

_**Licking his tainted human nails covered in blood, he quietly huffed and decided that he didn't want to play with these filthy broken toys anymore. He didn't have anyone to deal with anymore since Murashi had wasted his time and now that he had cut down the man, he doubted that there would be another as entertaining as the dead man. But then it happened.**_

_**A small tingling called to his right and he quickly turned to it, not wanting to miss this rare moment. At first he didn't see it, but when the woman with grey hair and green eyes had screamed out a name with her eyes pointed to a certain direction, was then did he see it.**_

_**A little boy.**_

_**He looked no more than five years old with his sky blue hair dark from sweat and blue eyes turned to the direction of the woman, lips in a balanced line, white plain shirt bathed in sweat and ruined beige shorts along with worn out looking black sneakers. He didn't see the point of why his demon side was telling him to touch the boy and turn him to face them but then the boy's head snapped up to his direction.**_

_**The boy stared at him in surprise and he felt the sudden urge to release his flames on the boy, but for what reason? Though many had not known this, his flames were always released for a reason he had comprised and they were always used to burn his enemies or out of sheer boredom. Now his flames were trying to make a little boy burn out of existence and he would not have that. He wasn't that cruel to kill a being that had only stayed on Assiah soil for a mere five years and even if he did, Yuri would kill him; not that she could once she passed through the gates of Heaven. **_

_**But Yuri aside, he was curious. The boy was hard to decipher, his eyes blank and stared at him as if he could pierce through his very soul. And he looked familiar too… But where? Ah, the young lad's eyes. **_

_**They were the colour of his flames.**_

_**Curiosity won and he sneered at the standing still boy.**_

"_**Well, who do we have here?" he sneered. The boy seemed to take turns between looking at his mother and then back to him but what surprised the demon was that there was confusion in his eyes. He knew that while they were still children, they still could tell danger from their senses. So what was the boy confused about? Eager for an answer, he opened to curse out another haughty remark but a soft steady voice interrupted him.**_

"_Can I touch your flames?"__** the boy asked and he felt his body go rigid in shock.**_

_**He wanted to touch his flames? Is the boy crazy!? His flames would burn his very existence out like a candle light! Hadn't these humans taught their pups that flames, no matter if it's his, were dangerous and a threat to their easily pierced skin? This child must be mad! No child asks him whether they could touch his flames and not get hurt! **_

"_**Are you stupid? Do you want to get hurt?" He asked gruffly, the child shaked his head in denial.**_

"_No, Mister" he spoke politely._

_**Good Gehenna, he even spoke politely! To the King of Demons no less!**_

_**His amusement was too much!**_

"_**BWAHAHAHAHA!GYAHAHAHAHAH!" he boomed out loud, making ants crawl up their audiences' skin.**_

"_**How amusing are you!" he asked to the little boy and he could see irritation bubble up in the boy's blank features.**_

"_Can I touch your flames now? And please stop teasing me" __**there was a whining edge to his voice and he finally realized that the boy was being serious; he really wanted to touch his flames. He stared at the boy again and saw determination in his eyes; he felt his own eyes soften at the emotion. He always had a soft spot for those with undying wills but that was to never be shown, the humans here had no such things but he decided to relent this once.**_

"_**Don't say I didn't warn you" he muttered. Tetsuya felt himself beam in happiness as the big man called on the same blue flames on his pointer finger before he gestured for Tetsuya to touch it.**_

_**He expected a scream once the boy touched it but none came.**_

_**Instead, a giggle was its substitution.**_

"_**Wha-?" he stared at the blue orb on the child's hand in confusion; it didn't burn him?**_

"_**It feels warm and fluffy! Thank you mister!" Tetsuya happily snuggled the flame to his face, feeling the warmth it gave. Satan stared in shock before he looked at the boy happily snuggling his flames that were once deemed dangerous, now turned into a child's heater. He chuckled to himself at the thought and then he felt the faint echo of Yuri's face calling his name. He had to hurry.**_

"_**What's your name?" he needed to know. His beast was nagging at him and he found this boy intriguing, so why not? The boy was the first child to not run from him in fear and Yuri didn't quite count that category.**_

"_**Kuroko Tetsuya, can I keep the flames?" the boy now known as Tetsuya begged at him. He chuckled again and ruffled the boy's sky hair with his ruined form, he couldn't sustain for long.**_

"_**Keep it and I'll find you again, Kuroko Tetsuya" he cackled, his usual demeanour on before blending into the shadows and running off to kill more threats before Yuri or his sons could be killed.**_

* * *

**((00pagebreak00))**

**That night was known as the "Blue Night". The night where Satan broke free of Gehenna and released his flames on monks that were to purify a tainted woman. The day where many lost their beloveds to blue flames that betrayed beauty and the day when the five year old Okumura twins lost their birth mother. **

**The day when Kuroko Tetsuya lost his foster mother.**

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Yeah, I changed how the Blue Night was executed. Okay here's the explanation; Rin and Yukio were born five years earlier on the same year with Kuroko but Kuroko is older than them since he was born on January 31 and the twins were born on December 27. And Yuri had given birth to them in secret before someone from the Ministry found out and she was put on execution.**

**That's it!**

**Now review! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dilemma of an Insane Leader

**~Author's Note~**

**I feel like crying here, people. Although I wasn't certain whether I wanted to update this or not, I decided that I'll concentrate on this fic and that I'll try to be as creative as I can for the other pending stories I have in the FFN database. Soo… For those who followed my Inu/Bleach crossover and Fairy Tail fanfiction, gomen ne. I've totally lost inspiration but I'll try hard to get it done.**

**Also, why are there 10 follows but only two reviews? *sweatdrops***

**Mou, I feel so disheartened.**

**But! I'm updating**_** Between Flames **_**because it's Kuro-chin and then there's an upcoming drabble fic, not necessarily drabble but it's a collection of one shots of stories I'm planning to make into long term lengths and I need your opinions.**

**It'll be up at around January or February 2015 since I have to train for the upcoming mountain climbing I have to do on March. **

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ MY AUTHOR NOTES BECAUSE THERE'S A REASON WHY I PUT THEM UP AND SO YOU GUYS DON'T MISS ANYTHING IMPORTANT.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Puncakegoddess****: Thanks for reviewing! I was worried no one would be interested in this because at best, it would be left alone and I was expecting to get no reviews at all. I can't promise a total update though because well, I'm a kid still in school. What'd you expect? I'll do my best in finishing this story. Wouldn't want angry readers now do I?**

**TraitorousFreshman15****: Hey Nat, I'm not sure if you've watched Blue Exorcist but this fan fiction is dedicated to you. Good luck on your overseas program! **

**Blue Boys (Guest)****: He will enroll in True Cross Gakuen but that progress is still way off the charts and I have a multitude of crazy twists just to make this fic extra angsty. Don't be mistaken though, I wrote this fic to make the GoM understand their mistake. What in the world was wrong with athletic rainbow guys hurting friends anyway? Jesus.**

**Dedicated to:**

_**TraitorousFreshman15**_

_**Puncakegoddess**_

_**Blue boys (Guest)**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Dilemma of an Insane Leader

…

Fists clenched, gritted teeth, infuriated expressions filled with boiled anger, annoyed tappings of flesh against hard polished wood, clothes rustled in fluttered hurry along with groans of exasperation, shouts of rage and loud cursing was evident in the huge room with beams near multiple carved out glass windows embroidered with thick swirls of color, depicting God and his holy messengers.

The Head Pope sitting in the middle of the huge high table could only watch in concealed irritation at his fellow members as they bicker amongst themselves, completely disregarding the fact that they were openly screaming their old withered lungs out in the whole place. He could only sigh and rub his bloodshot eyes with his wrinkled age hand and ignore their senseless idiocy.

"Let the child decide!"

"What would a child know!?"

"He's already six! He has the right to decide on his own!" one of the newly appointed Paladins hissed out in rage.

"Preposterous!" one of the Grigori shrieked out at the outrageous man's accusation, nearby people cringed at the unusual high pitch belonging to the old man. Already reaching his limits, the said Paladin abruptly stood up and knocked off his chair at the same time, outstretched palms slamming onto the wooden table with force; a scandalous expression on his already angered face.

"You know what? FUCK YOU!" the Paladin roared out, snapping the Grigori's patience into a broken mangled thread.

It had already been half a year since the Blue Night incident was executed and tensions in the True Cross Order was skyrocketing off its charts, still arguing over the past problem and accounting in restlessness within the public including the Vatican. Sleepless nights weren't welcome but they were the only source they could cope with during the moment, just so they would be able to escape from nightmares filled with blue flames and the tragedy the beautiful warmth brought forth.

He vaguely could remember the repeats of each dream perfectly, flawlessly.

When he closes his aged hazel eyes, he could recount the hopelessness that permeated the air. When he glimpses at the bodies the Medical Team had brought in for inspection just what felt likes weeks ago, which was an actuality of six months, each of their brazened flesh burnt to near ash and clearly rotting to its coaled bones; he could still see it. The screams, the open mouthed silent pleads for help, the maddening cackles, sounds of flesh torn by large vicious claws and blood spluttering into the air as its container was ripped apart to pieces. What made him sick to the stomach even more was that the cause of all the tragedy was a fearsome thing.

_Blue flames._

_Blue flames that swirled around in its dark beauty._

_Flames that portrayed gentleness. _

_Only for it to nip at you with vengeance and tear your very soul._

"-ope! Si-! Head Pope SIR!" the bellowing voice boomed out and forcefully snapped him out of his stupor. Shaking his head to rid of the unwanted images, he found himself being stared at by almost half of the committee, each with blazing fury at the matter in hand. Once again, he felt his head spin slightly in concealed annoyance and wondered if the bloody court truly needed him to finalize such brutal decisions; were they that incapable of such simple actions?

"I-"

"I WILL NOT LET A MERE PALADIN DO SUCH THINGS! Sir, please allow me to-"

Finally, the stupid fool decided that he had know the Pope longer and that the wizened old man wouldn't mind if one of his precious Grigori interrupted him in his speech and he did just that; which was an offence in the act itself. It happened quickly though, quite a shame for the audience since they had waited for this sort of thing to happened and when it did; it was brief and short, straightforward.

"You dare speak without my permission, _***Tertius**_?" the Pope asked amusedly but anger was concealed in his overbearing patience, not letting a single trace of said emotion flow out lest he scare his third-in-command. It was a test really, a test of worth whether the man he calls *****_**Tertius**_ was trustworthy of his current position as the high ranked Grigori. But he didn't blatantly let it show his intentions, deeming it unnecessary for the others to know.

_And so as the test began, the time ticked by. Reveling in millions of threads, some on the verge of breaking, some abruptly disconnected, very few were thickening to look like blood being held tightly in its bonds and the rest were left untamed, sitting in the dark with the shadows caressing them in delight. _

The man scoffed daringly in the open audience with a sheepish look on his face, thinking that the Pope had made a compliment for him specially, and the onlookers cringed at the obvious declaration on the delirious old man's wrinkled features; faces scrunched up in discomfort. It was obvious but they didn't know whether the man was oblivious to the sudden tension or just ignored them.

"Don't need to be so open about it, Sir. I'm the best among *****_**Dux**_ and *****_**Secundus**_ after all! The Grigori wouldn't be completed without me as *****_**Tertius**_ to finish off everything, I'm the master of the_***Rana**_ household after all" he boasted out loud, beaming proudly at the mention of his clan's house. They snickered quietly at the mention of the *_**Rana**_ house, who wouldn't? It was the lowest house amongst the Seven *_**Sacerdotium**_ and by far the worst.

The Head Pope silently judged the current situation as the man obliviously rattled on and on about his obviously not impressing clan house. The other onlookers silently observed the serene man's movements and promptly ignored the old graying piece of shit that was still in his daydream.

"Actually Milord, did you know that Lady Herpentia from the house of _***Accipiter**_ was found consorting with one of the maids last Thursday? The maid was named Pegna, I believe. Such a waste on a beautiful name and bringing shame to one of the most prominent families from Italy! If Milady wasn't such a treasure, I would've-"the rambling man stopped his loud musings when he felt pressure on his neck.

"My my, _***Tertius**_. I didn't think you were such a gossip _**whore**_ and how'd you found this piece of information actually? I believe I entrusted half of the _***Volta League**_ to not allow either you or the others to get such impure data, only _***Dux**_ and _***Secundus**_ was permitted" the once kind man's words fluttered over the room like poison sweetened with too much honey and the room temperature seemed to get colder instead of being warm due to the sunny rays penetrating the glassy large windows.

_***Tertius**_ felt his air constrict and he tried with vain to remove the magi chokehold the Pope had initiated on his only source of breathing. The Head Pope only stared down at the gasping man cursing in Latin with disdain evident in dark hazel, temper quickly rising to amazing heights.

The frightened man panicked, seemingly sober now that he could feel the underlying anger boiling under his Superior's façade, futilely trying once again to escape the magic bounded in his throat and then the Pope struck again.

The old leader didn't hesitate to tighten the magi and _***Tertius**_' face had turned an ugly shade of sickening green mixed with suffocating dark blue. The rest looked horrified at the abhorring color, others grimaced in sympathy and many snickered cruelly, obviously toying with the pitiful mess's life.

"Hurgh-Argh-Mi-Lord... GHA!" _***Tertius**_ gave a loud shriek at the end of his incoherent babbling as he was rudely dropped from the tormenting chokehold, the caster abruptly letting his fingers relax from the familiar use of magi, already exhausted due to his graying age, and then they tensed again when he nosed his hand into the hems of his white priest robe pockets.

What he pulled out from his pocket had them sweating in incredulity and slightly feeling nauseous.

"Si-sire?"two seats from the Head Pope, a dark brown haired man wearing a single monocle on his right eye raised his hand up timidly, the clean white Paladin uniform fitting his rather small stature, gold lining it in thin streams and old dusty black boots thumping quietly as he shaked in slight fear, feeling the Pope's eyes bore onto his form. It was obvious he was one of the new Paladin recruits.

"Yes? Mr…?"the Pope enquired, certain mischievousness apparent in his once angry eyes. The newcomer gulped in slight apprehension and could feel himself grow more and more ridiculed by the Head Pope's multi-change of personalities.

Snapping himself out of his reverie, the monocle-wearing man steeled himself into a change of behavior; lips taut, eyes steely with respect, legs no longer shivering, back straightened **(nearly looking like a stiff) **and right hand over the spot where his heart would've been located.

Head Pope raised a wry thin brow at the act of honor; it was quite rare for someone to remember the old traditional ways of addressing the True Cross Order after all, let alone the act wasn't used for over half a millennia.

"Eins, sire. My name is Eins Amicus Delegantia" the newly appointed Paladin said, silently pleased and patting himself at the back mentally for not cowering in front of his Superior, it was enough that people mocked him that his brother was much useful than he was.

Head Pope once again doubled over in laughter, the jovial sound booming in the background as they got the scare of their life by their dear Pope unexpectedly. The Pope wouldn't stop laughing; he really should but the problem was that he _**didn't**_ want to!

Too many surprises and this is what happens to the Pope in each impending obstacle. Finally taking a rein on his insane fit of laughter, he smothered a hand over his beard and stroked it like some contemplating grandfather over taking care of his grandson, eyes still dancing in joyful mirth with the look that sauntered over the man identified as 'Eins'.

"From the *_**Gloria **_house, aren't you?" the Pope 'tsked' in amusement when Eins flinched, eyes darting anywhere but the amused elder.

"Yes"

"That's impossible, _***Pontufex**_. Just a year ago almost half of the _***Gloria**_ Family's Foundation was destroyed and from what our sources told us, there were only eleven survivors from the Blue Night. Names all registered under the 10_***Gradus**_" next to the Pope's chair was another old man but his features were slightly distinct, graying black hair in tufts of white, watery brown eyes, a rusty silver band on his right and the standard Grigori uniform.

Murmurs of agreement rang into the room like wildfire and the Pope could feel Eins sweating nervously when some curious eyes peered over at him and some sneered while a few more just went into more murmuring, scaring him into a stone statue with his feet almost mechanically sitting down on his chair.

The audience swore they could hear the creaking of gears.

_CLAP! CLAP!_

Eyes snapped to the sound so sudden that they knew they would pay for pain later on and watched as the cowering man just moments ago clapping his hands to silence the loud room, but glowers were then directed to the cheerful scum as he clapped like the world was revolving around him. They snorted audibly at the stupid ponder.

_***Tertius**_ could rot for all they bloody care.

"Now now everyone! That isn't a way to treat a family of one of the _***Gradus**_, now isn't it?" the man winked at Eins in what he thought was a seductive look and received a shudder which he mistook as for lust.

Eins was horrified. An old Grigori member had just winked at him. Bloody _**winked **_at _**him**_. He felt disgust and hate creeping up his spine at the obvious means of act; how dare the old mongrel try to get him out of this mess by winking at him and not so subtly asking him to get out of the conflict! It was enough the Pope nearly made him think that Eins himself had gone insane and now the bumbling traitor dare ask forth a favour! In front of the esteemed Pope's clear vision no doubt!

He settled for a heated glare but the shameless freak had it mistook as a signal that Eins would help him. Eins couldn't help but growl dangerously at the action, missing the Head Pope's looks of utter mirth twinkling behind the huge Priest hat he donned and the visible shaking of suppressed inhumane laughter.

"Act Between the True Order, Section 196: Paragraph 26. Was that right, Camaican-sama?" a small voice inquired, smooth and sultry but slightly edgy. The eyes that were once aimed at Tertius was moved to Eins, the Pope's mirth quickly doubled but he didn't dare to make another disturbance with the dangerous glint on the new Paladin's brown eyes, the sun making them look a bright shade of red.

"Y-yes" he stuttered with an attempt to hold his laughter, he had never seen anyone angrier than Eins and he didn't even make any worth of addressing the man for his rudeness in mentioning his name.

Tertius had paled and was shaking even more so than earlier when Pope Camaican had put a magi chokehold.

He knew of what the boy had implied on Section 196, it was quite gruesome to be honest but he couldn't believe that the younger generations had read the Act of Order and due to that, no one had the guts to detain him for his illogical acts since they had never known of the Act of Order, it was possibly ancient rules.

"If any of aforementioned members of the True Cross Order, for example The Grigori, were to make an attempt to try and evoke any punishment with illegal help by force, blackmail, slavery or discrimination; he would be dealt with the_** *Act of Punishment, Section 18: Act 12, Archive of Torture and Level 7, Pits of Hell Basement. "**_Eins finished, snapping the brown leather book close with a loud smack.

Within the silence, a single clap was heard. Then millions of flesh hitting flesh was heard and the sound permeated the air, Eins bowed and smiled cheerfully, a malicious hint behind upturned lips with satisfaction at his revenge. Tertius backed away in horror and tried to scramble to the exit when all of a sudden, he tripped on thin air.

* * *

**((00pagebreak00)) ((Minutes before Tertius' attempt to escape))**

Shiro sighed tiredly for what had been maybe the fifth hundred time that day whilst rubbing his temple and watching his charge tiredly with silent wonder. Either the boy knew he was watching and just ignored him or was too fixated on the huge binding of a book sitting on his small thighs, he just didn't know.

They had arrived hours before the meeting and all Shiro could do was stare incredulously at the bickering that involved multiple cussing , shouting and tables slamming or just mere crashes. He had an inkling that the old man was probably enjoying this multitude of insults flying in midair, judging by the few times the man had let out an insane laughter and scared the living daylights out of most of the order. He wasn't startled exactly since he knew of the Pope's insane and twisted way of looking at things; well that's what made the Jiji even more interesting anyway.

"Fujimoto-san" he turned and raised a delicate brow when his charge called his name, having not heard the boy's voice even once during his care for him.

"What is it, Tetsu?" he said gruffly, and then suddenly sucked in a breath when big blue eyes the colour of the sky turned to him questionably. Pink tinged his cheeks at the cute but blank look and he felt relieved when his six-year old charge didn't comment on the blush clearly marring his face.

"Can I sit next to the door please? I feel… strange" Tetsuya said politely but at the end, his voice sounded uncomfortable. Shiro hesitated, against the idea of him sitting next to the entrance for fear of the boy running away at an opportune time but then his resolve broke when he saw how the boy's eyes darted from the front where Pope Camaican was sitting and the Eins boy shaking with rage.

He nodded mutely, not trusting his voice lest he let out a girly-…err, manly squeal when Tetsuya fidgeted and got up from his chair, trying hard not to stumble and make a huge ruckus. He finally settled next to Shiro's right and stayed quiet while reading the book Shiro had lent him just moments ago, eyes silently darting on the pages of the book of whatever he was reading.

Sighing again, he decided against making talk with his charge (as the boy was quiet in nature and flipped out a white folder from his coat, marked with a blue tag and written in huge bold letters:

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Charge's appearance: sky blue hair and eyes, slightly gold flecks in eyes**

**Charge's particulars: (a) Age: six**

**(b) Orphan **

**(c) DOB (Date of Birth): January 31**

**Charge's progress (health/education): Shows sign of early intelligence, reads books meant for research, learns Latin English French and German.**

**Charge's behavior/personality: Polite, quiet in nature, observant, smart and obedient, causes no troubles at all.**

_**Relatives: Deceased foster mother**_

_**Relative(s) particulars: (a) Name: Shikigane Haya**_

_**(b) Age: Twenty-seven **_

_**(c) Occupation: Shrine Maiden of Iwagara Jinja, retired Paladin recruit of 12 years **_

_**(d) COD (Cause of Death): Blue Night victim **_

_**(e) Injuries sustained: not given, body completely charred and burned to a degree of no injuries recognized**_

_**(f) DOD (Date of Death): 27 December**_

"-the _***Act of Punishment, Section 18: Act 12, The Archive of Torture and Level 7, Pits of Hell Basement. **_

Shiro looked up from reading the profile and was in time to listen to the Eins brat's final speech, a twisted smirk on his face at the mention of the Archive of Torture. He saw Tertius' face pale considerably to an unhealthy shade of paper white and chuckled darkly at the look of horror, finally.

He watched as Tertius prepared to make a dash for the door and he panicked, knowing he couldn't get there in time. But then, Tertius tripped and face-planted on the floor; making Shiro freeze.

Wait, he tripped on thin air?

That's when his nerves felt like they were shot as he caught a glimpse of sky blue locks and he groaned mentally at the boy's unintentional way of getting into trouble. Polite or not, quiet or not, intelligent or not, the boy has a knack for these situations and Shiro couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh at the boy's trouble magnet stuck on his head like a beacon.

Fujimoto Shiro cursed his fond little charge's obliviousness.

* * *

***Explanation notes***

**Grigori: **

***Dux: Latin for 'leader', the First-in-Command of the Grigori whose decisions are necessary in political arguements or such and he is in charge of keeping the Grigori members in line.  
**

***Secundus: Second-in-Command, takes care of arrangements for meetings with the order or Pope and issues missions or assassinations of any kind if proposed by the Pope or by vote of the Order, in charge of the Volta League. Second in Latin.**

** *Tertius: An assitant, its not necessary for the Grigori to obtain a Third-in-Command since two are enough but this position does most of the paperwork and organizes events as well as other trivial things that could be easily solved with ease. Third in Latin.**

**True Cross Order (reference): **

**7 Sacerdotium: **

**There are seven power houses in the Sacerdotium, the word Sacerdotium means 'hierarchy' in Latin and due to the public's insistence of wanting to be categorized differently among their peers, they are categorized by power and name, along with the public's regard for the house's inhabitants and masters.**

** Rana House: 'Rana' means 'frog' and is the lowest in the Sacerdotium due to its unpopularity and reputation for taking drugs and doing illegal acts of enslavement, bribery and blackmail. *Tertius is the current head of the house.**

** Accipiter House: The house name means 'hawk' and is the fifth highest in hierarchy. They control half of the transportation rates for the Order and they mostly comprised of meat factories, producers, hunters and farmers who bred animals in Turkey, Germany and Lithuania. **

**10 Gradus:**

**The 10 Gradus are arranged neither by power or popularity. They are arranged nil and represent the acts of humans, demons or angels. Orphans found with special abilities are put in one of the houses and are trained to defend the Order and country. There are at least five branches along with the 7 Sacerdotiums in five continents but the main branches are in Hokkaido, Tokyo, Ikebukuro, Honshu and Wakuya prefecture.**

** Gloria House: The Gloria house is the house for those who hold honour in their grasps tightly and are skilled in negotiations and smooth talking, they are trained to assassinate any threats to the public of non-Exorcists and are not placed to guard the Order or country. Only 12, including Eins, survived the Blue Night where the House was wiped clean. **

**True Cross Order: **

**Volta League: The League is in charge of the Forbidden Archives, The Seven Archives of Sins, The Archive of Torture and any information that the Pope doesn't want to be leaked out of. There are three levels to the Volta League: (a) Policia Security (b) Archivist Recorders (c) Forbidden Guardians**

**Addressing names:**

***Pontufex: High Priest/ Head Pope**

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mark of Tragedy, A Curse

**~Author's Note~**

**To my dear readers, thank you for supporting me and reviewing! Also, I welcome our new reviewer Akisa Akimune along with Sherlock Maple and thank you again for reviewing! I know it's late but that's not because I have writer's block, rather our WiFi is being retarded and the computer had gone nuts.**

**And so to answer your questions:**

**Sherlock Maple: Glad to see I've pleased another fellow fanfictioner! Hope you've enjoyed the story so far.**

**Blue Boys(Guest): The information I provided is strictly mine and is not part of the anime. There are reasons I put it on, I won't put much OCs because I like the characters in Blue Exorcist so far and feel that I do not require or have no need to create an OC.I will add in an OC if I deem it necessary.**

**Puncakegoddess: I know right? XD, kekekeke. I'm planning to make Kuroko so irresistible and cute that it'll make your nose bleed. Thanks for supporting me from the beginning!**

**SasukoUchmaki2012: I don't think you should start calling me Senpai though... Hahaha, I just started writing fictions since like December 2013? I do appreciate your support and hope you stick through the whole ordeal with me!**

**Akisa Akimune: Is Kuroko's way of thinking that weird? Pft, this is the first time someone told me such! 0/w/0 Yes, I intend to make Tetsuya's way of thinking all the more different than a normal human being. He IS Tetsuya and the Phantom Sixth Man after all, so where's the fun in making him predictable? Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: -…- If I owned Ao no Exorcist or Kuroko no Basuke, I would've made Tetsuya pregnant with all the GoM's kid and make him a *chou ikemen ! And Rin would be the cutest Satan Prince ever!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Mark of Tragedy, A Blessed Curse

***January 15, twenty days after Blue Night [Before Chapter 2's Trial]***

…

**Past:**

The rain pelted down harshly down onto the cold pavement, giving no mercy to bypassers that hadn't brought an umbrella and making numerous people feel their day ruined, soaked as they ran for cover while shivering in the cold.

Shiro held onto his thick denim black jacket, shivering slightly as the cold still managed to affect him and with a last haul, he pulled the person's arm he had latched onto while struggling to keep the umbrella from falling onto his head.

He sighed in remorse and half-assed relief; relieved because he had been able to get out of the rain and be in time for the meeting, remorseful because the stupid stubborn mule of a man behind him wouldn't budge an inch and he was sleeping. How could someone sleep while being dragged in the open rain with nothing but a thin jacket to keep him warm?

Truly, his friend had to be a genius or just a plain heavy sleeper of an idiot. Shiro decided that he'd have to wake the man up lest he freeze on the very same spot.

The air-conditioned lobby of the Ministry didn't help any better, it was on full blast and he briefly wondered if the staff were that careless, they would risk their jobs just for turning the air-conditioning too low and making the visitors cringe in apt coldness. Nevertheless, he buried that thought aside and shook the lithe teen beside him none too gently.

"What is it, Perv?" the teen drawled and Shiro ignored the crude remark, opting to let go of the man's back collar when he dragged him around the street earlier and earning him the sound of a huge object smashing down onto the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"GAH!" the man yelped as his body made contact with the ground . Shiro grinned triumphantly at the childish glare directed at him from his junior, secretly enjoying the sadistic feel of being in charge.

"We're here already" he announced obviously and the man grew irritated, sarcastic even.

"I know, I do have eyes ya' know!" thick sarcasm coated the venomous words and Shiro chuckled with amusement.

Sitting up, the man swiftly got up from the floor and would've hissed at the chillness of the temperature if his companion hadn't deem his actions unnecessary, Shiro yanking him faster than you could say 'Chihuahua' as they went straight to the large red carpeted stairs, dismissing the lady down the stairs in the receptionist counter yelling at them.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" the plain-looking brunette screeched, several other exorcists backing away from the screaming banshee.

They trudged up the stairs as if they've never heard a living woman screech like her vocal chords were stuck with broken speakers and slogged with a thousand sewer rats.

"FUCKING EXORCISTS!"

Precisely two minutes and thirty seconds later, a certain screaming banshee was abruptly fired and thrown out from the 5th floor window of the Ministry. A suspicious cry of "I love PUSSIES!" rang out as she was thrown.

And that's how the crazy dirt banshee named Mayaizaku became, living happily in the world for the insane banshees with a brain the size of a grain of salt.

The end.

* * *

**\- K-**

***Ministry of Supernatural,5th Floor***

"Alistoir Tovaroshku, in hereby the order by votes of the Ministry Board and I, Jury Lauwmen Hippacoffs, you are in both paper and law to be sentenced to execution for the murder of your spouse, Milainnie Tovaroshku neé Miranya Fortmë" the man in a curled up white wig announced, hitting the small hammer onto it's place and ignoring the silence of the stunned crowd.

The suspect didn't dare say anything, he was too frightened and intimidated by the glare the Board members were sending him. He was a frail but healthy man, his only fault in his appearance were the black bags under his eyes and his skin malnourished to beyond scarred, it was practically a pale sick yellow. His hair was a dark shade of dyed pinkish purple and his eyes a natural dark brown, almost black, a worn out fur coat clung to his thin form and dark blue denim jeans were hanging loosely.

Licking his lips that had gone dry and cold due to the sudden statement, Alistoir stuttered his reply.

"B-but Minister, you have to consider this! Milainnie was nothing short of being a vile woman! She slept in the night like a satisfied whore and woke in the yonder like a dead bat!"

It was cryptic but then again, they weren't stupid as the normal audience were. Jury Lauwmen hesitated. It was true that in the law of the Order that if an exorcist were to marry a common human, they were to hereby swear not to tell of their job under any circumstances and if the spouse or the Exorcist were to betray their vows to each other of eternal love, the unfaithful was to be executed if their reasoning of faithlessness wasn't a valid excuse or if they thought it was simply hullabaloo.

Just in that moment of hesitance, Alistoir snarled and took his opportunity. His eyes bled red and with his mouth foaming like an insane predator, claws slowly changed his once ugly cracked nails as they were painted a dark blue, almost black and ears turned elfin, body slowly decaying.

The Board was startled.

Hysterical screams were ripped out. Their feet scrambled to get out of the room before the hideous thing came upon them with its claws flexing in morbid border of insane glee.

"For God's sake! CALM DO-" one of the jury snapped but was cut off midsentence. The Board weren't worried; metal swished, water dripped, a piercing wailing screech and the trigger was pulled.

So fairly easy.

_**BANG!**_

"..." they were speechless, panic having forgotten and watching at the scene that made their stomach churn painfully in their places, many placed hands over their stomach in fear that they would throw up then and there.

The two exorcists grinned but they turned sheepish when the eyes of Jury Lauwmen turned to them with amusement lining them and the other judges gave exasperated looks at their 'lateness', clearly not perturbed by the dangerous distance they were so close to death's door or the fact that blood was messing up with the floor just in front of them.

"...How many?" Jury Lauwmen asked, looking somewhat fascinated. Shiro and the other man winced.

"...Nine" Shiro huffed, seeing as his temporary partner wasn't feeling cooperative at the moment.

The Board members gawked, one particular young man in his 30s nearly spittling in rage at the amount. The duo winced again, more obvious this time, knowing that if that man was going to address them and that they're already eternally screwed.

"Y-y-YOU!" the Board member hissed, eyes narrowed like a cat being invaded of his turf.

"Y-y-yes? " Shiro felt like slapping his partner's face for the sarcastic response but what's done is done and the Board member they recognize (and feared, not that they would admit it for the sake of their pride) as Flinnt Shau was practically fuming, his ears were red as if steam was living in there.

Sighing morosely, he quickly yelled out a goodbye and promptly dashed to the door, slamming it in the process ;thus leaving his idiotic partner to fend for himself.

Said partner cursed.

Shit.

* * *

**\- K-**

Shiro nearly laughed from his seat near the huge windows that showed the room he had left his partner in to suffer. He always enjoyed the look of desperation his long time friend imposed whenever the infamous Jury Shau or maybe Lady Jury Shei Ling was pissed off, no matter the circumstances those two were both his favourites because the comedy and onslaught they provided for his dull life as an Exorcist was amusing and one anyone would enjoy, in any current situation.

Right now, the said bluenette was cursing up a storm and dodging the attacks Jury Shau began initiating to relieve his stress from the institution's best, but highly irresponsible, exorcists. And he was dodging the flying bullets with a harmless chair no less.

With a choked laugh, he flicked the lighter on and burned his cigarette stick while the slightly uncomfortable but somewhat relieving smell of smoke filled the air.

"Again, Shiro_**u**_?"

The white haired Exorcist turned abruptly at the highly accented female voice and found a woman clad in a black turtleneck and knee high cardigans, feet bare along with a small dagger sheath in rocks of rubies stuck to her left hip.

She was sporting a mischievous grin and her painted red nails were wiggling suggestively, Shiro laughed at the Chinese woman's antics. She will never change.

"Yes again, Shei Ling** *XiaoJie**" Shiro replied in Chinese and the newly named lady threw her head back and laughed unladylike.

Her black Asian eyes twinkled in gentle reprimand and dark ebony hair whipped as the wind gently caressed the locks. Shiro briefly wondered how she could be related to the insane Pope Camaican.

While the Pope had the features of a blonde foreigner and brown eyes; she was clearly of the Shanghai descent, pale skin, curvaceous thin lips and sharp black eyes. She was even considered a rare beauty in her country and Japan.

"You've never been for formalities eh, Shirou?" she teased him and he grinned at her remark, years of knowing her that he knew it was a compliment, rare as it is from the Queen Assassin herself.

Then his grin faltered and he stared at the jury and assassin in seriousness. He knew that she was here for business and that this time she had been the one looking for him, not the other way round. Flicking his burnt out cigar, he grunted and he knew that she understood the gesture.

"I..I'm here for a favour"

And Shiro promptly choked on the bottle of sake he chugged earlier before spitting the alcohol out in shock. She was asking him for a favour?

Shei Ling sighed and nodded feebly to Shiro's thoughts. She rummaged through the old canvas knapsack she kept with her and produced a brown envelope entwined with something that look suspiciously like blackvines, before handing it to him with little to no hesitation.

Shiro instantly dove into the whole package and found what seems to be pages of information printed on old paper. He skimmed through each piece but disbelief kept growing with every information he had processed and read.

Guilt overtook him and he gave incredulous eyes to Shei Ling, whom had been silent through the whole time Shiro had been reading.

"This...?"

* * *

**\- K-**

***Ministry of Supernatural,5th Floor***

Lauwmen watched in somewhat fascination as Shau fired off fire blazed bullets towards the dodging dark blue haired teen while flinging the chair around to avoid being hit. He calmly flicked his eyes over to his other subordinates and found them quietly laughing, if the small shakes of their shoulders were anything to let by.

"GAH! THE HELL OYAJI!"

"ADDRESS ME PROPERLY, BRAT!"

Shau hurriedly refilled the bullets and fired off with a more dangerous material; bullets made of dragontooth bone. The targeted man dodged again but one of the sharp spikes of the bullet managed to nick his right shoulder, mild poison seeping into his right shoulder blade and the teen hissing in slight pain, having experienced the effects of the poison many times to render them neutral to his blood.

The jury made a move to shoot his son again but Lauwmen raised a hand to halt the action, chuckling at the sterness and hidden affection the man had for his rebellious son even if he showed it through harmless yet somewhat dangerous actions.

The fallen Exorcist glared at his father with sky blue eyes filled with annoyance and dark blue locks damp with sweat from the mild workout he did while trying to dodge the bullets, the old man's favorite bullet to use back when he was still an exorcist in training.

"Lee, have you found him yet?" Lauwmen addressed the Chinese-Japanese man.

Lee's annoyance at his father dissipated and he grew a deflated look on his usually lazy laid-back features, remorse and self-loathing evident as he desperately tried to hold back a sob. He shook his head negatively and gave a pleading look at Shau, his father, when he opened his mouth to give a retort.

Sighing, Lauwmen dismissed the broken hearted boy. Relieved, Lee gave a muttered goodbye and left, not giving a glance back. Once the door closed with a resounding slam, Shau glared heatedly at his friend and leader and Lauwmen frowned placatingly at the glare.

"How long are you letting him do this?" Shau asked unflinchingly.

"Shau, I-"

"The child could be dead by now! There's no use nitpicking over a lost cause!"

"Shau" Lauwmen said warningly, Shau backed down hesitantly. Rubbing the bridge of his freckled nose, Lauwmen let out a quiet sigh again.

"We can't stop him, Flinnt. The boy's his son, the only reminder of Maria and I can't risk another innocent soul dying, Flinnt. I just can't. Let Lee do as he please for now, let it be. Trust in Lee, trust in your son that you named Tetsuya"

They were silent.

No words spoken.

Understanding silence.

Unspoken acceptance.

* * *

**\- K-**

…

**Present**:

It rained again, like that day all those years ago and if he wasn't busy mourning over his comrade's death, he would laughed at the sheer irony of it. For now, he only traced the engravings on the stone slab and remained silent, he can laugh later but now wasn't the time.

Placing the bouquet of blue roses, rare as it is, on the foot of the mark and silently prayed to Lee to forgive him for his carelessness. He crouched down and as time ticked by, he slowly began to sob openly without care if other visitors saw him. The rain would cover his tear tracks and no one was insane enough to visit the cemetery at this sort of weather.

So he reminisced with the name haunting him in his dreams and conscious.

**Shorizuka Lee Tetsuya**

**18XX-19XX**

**Let the Holy ones resurface**

**And when on dies, another sprouts**

**Here lies Shorizuka Lee Tetsuya,**

**Famed Knight and former Paladin,**

**He lived his life with heroic deeds**

**under his name and as he lies here, may**

**God bless his soul and purify him**

**Amen-**

He sobbed louder and mumbled incoherent words of plead, hoping his friend could listen him and forgive him or hit him in rage or even kill him for losing what could've been Lee's reason of living if the snarky man was alive and kicking.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry... I lost him Lee, I'm sorry God I'm sorry.. I lost Tetsu "

The heavens screamed and Shiro's sobs were deaf to the world.

* * *

**TBC**

**~Author's Note~**

**I would like to warn you guys about this since I want you guys to know what your putting yourself into.**

**This story is yaoi and Pairings are GoMxkuroko and OkumuraTwinsxkuroko centric so there might be Lemons and a possibility of MPREG. Bash me or hate me, I won't change the rate or pairing.**

**To the ones who enjoyed this, please review and give comments of use, suggestions are welcomed and constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**Flames are ignored and thrown to trash!**

**Please review! 0/W/0**

* * *

**-Explanation Notes-**

**XiaoJie-** Miss/Lady/Little Lady in **Chinese **

**Chou ikemen-** super good-looking guy


	4. Chapter 4:Creations of A Fearful Genius

**~Author's Note~**

**Surprise, surprise! I actually updated earlier than expected! Why? That, my dear readers is the wonderful creation we know as "Technology". AND!**

**Boredom.**

**Yes, plain boredom. I have over three chapters in stock but they're way too short and only considered as prompts, so I had this in mind to update a few days later or so.**

**To those who requested or have reviewed with questions, your answers are down at the end of the chapter because I find it funny and frustrating that people rather pay attention to the end of the chapter instead of the beginning! Now that's INTERESTING! *sarcasm noted***

**But if that's how you guys play, fine by me 0/w/0.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Creations of A Fearful Genius

…

"So whatcha gonna do, old man? I reckon you'd just waltz in the Council like a madman?" the feminine voice drawled out, the figure leaning against the pillar carved with angels and sucking on the lollipop while tapping her feet impatiently.

He grunted and huffed in answer to her sarcastic comment, not in the best kinds of mood to give her his usual lewd remarks or even cuss up a cursing battle with her. The Exorcist felt weary and worn, feeling drained but one emotion was clear to anyone, particularly Shura the insane Knight.

Shiro felt beyond irritated.

In short, he was pissed off.

Stifling a sigh, he grumped about in his position; back hunched over, knees pulled up to his chest, arms dangling from the side and unashamedly smoking his newly bought pipe, puffing out smoke. He had quit long before but he just had nothing to do other than listen to Shura ramble or doing the usual church rounds, in which he had no patience or even want to do. So here sits Fujimoto Shiro, an Exorcist prodigy and a part of the 'Perverts League' with Shura, sulking and brooding on a sunny, not to mention, beautiful day.

It didn't help that he, an esteemed high Exorcist, is being denied of his request. Countless times, he finds himself fiddling with the huge old familiar book and thinking of the horrible revelation that had happened when he was on one of those high-ranking missions. Because of the issue at hand, his appearance suffered due to his tendency of mimicking an insomniac and he refused to even get out of his room.

"I don't give a damn, Shura" he finally said offhandedly and pressed the book against his face to somehow get the familiar warmth that always accompanied it, smelling of the fresh ocean breeze during the night and the crushed combination of orange and honeydew. The action didn't relieve him or give him a whiff of the smell either, it only gave him it's usual musky leather and burning charcoal; the usual scent of it before he left.

Shura Kirigakure couldn't help but sympathize with her old friend, knowing how much he treasured the boy he had taken under his wing. Shiro had at first been reluctant to accept the mission of taking care of Tetsuya, he already had Rin and Yukio; Rin alone was a handful to take care of.

Nonetheless, after half a year of being the boy's caretaker and spending half his time with the quiet boy, he had grown far too attached and was possessive of the little thing. It could be viewed by others as a ludicrous act or maybe too unusual but Shura knew the man. It proved that Shiro had loved the boy as none other and would give anything to please the little child, Shura knew it as an act of extreme fondness that could be rivaled with that of a lover's.

Imagine Shura's surprise when just a little over a few months ago, she had came upon a scene with Shiro covered in little to no bruises and the boy splattered from head to toe in the enemy's blood, both surrounded by men in obvious awful shape.

It turns out that due to Shiro's popularity in the superstitious world, jealous Paladins or other types of random exorcists would come unexpectedly to pick a fight with him. Today had been one of those days, the only difference was that the other offending party had caught onto info that Shiro had three children in his safety and one of the boys were closer to Shiro than the other two.

They had attacked Shiro and taken Tetsuya hostage when they saw how possessive the man looked at the barely noticeable child tucked in their arms.

This action, however, marked their death sentence as Shiro wasn't only known for his expertise in the dangerous world of the supernatural, the white-haired man in his 20s was well known in slaughtering and butchering his enemies when his possession is threatened or nicked at.

Unknown of this brutal fact, one of the lowly Exwires decided to toy the man by sliding open a pocket knife and indiscreetly putting a long, but not deep, cut onto the pale boy's left cheek; thus destroying Tetsuya's perfect unscathed skin that Shiro had taken care of with no effort.

What happened after that was too kind to be called brutal, in fact it was hard to describe what with all the screams, limbs being ripped apart forcefully, the smell and feel of fear in the air along with the bloodlust that Shiro had released, coating himself to calm down the rage of them trying to kill his beloved.

She had never seen him so mad, furious even because he was always laid-back with his perverse comments, I'm-Going-To-Piss-You-Off and I-Don't-Care-If-You're-My-Superior-Fuck-Off personality. So seeing this side of him for the first time terrified her and the child was something to consider too.

Was the child used to this?

She had thought of such an absurd question and stared at the blank eyed boy with something akin to awe and fear. The boy would've been considered a prodigy in their line of work with the eyes of complete relaxation while watching someone kill their own kind. Even Shura herself wasn't capable of holding back her emotions from surfacing when she first killed,demon or human, she had been so shaken that she vomited at the very gruesome scene.

So what made this boy so...

So special?

Is it because his mother burned before his very eyes? Is it maturity in a young age, rare nevertheless? Was it because he knew of Shiro's utter love for him? Or was he more than he seems, a calculating fox underneath the exterior of an innocent child?

So many questions, yet such little answers to everyone of it. So with eyes full of doubt, she let it be and didn't worry anymore about it, Shiro was more than capable of taking care of the three runts anyway.

But look what that lead to, her friend's demise no less.

She heaved a loud sigh and gave a harsh slap to his hunched form, receiving a weak glare and a promise to torture her later on. With a Cheshire grin, Shura gave a mock bow along with a salute before leaving Shiro on the sun bathed porch, with nothing but the huge leather bound book his beloved had always carried.

The man laid still against the floor and reminisced his days with his Tetsuya, ignoring his surroundings. He let out a relaxed smile as the past flew into his mindscape.

Such blissful memories indeed.

* * *

**Memory:**

Shiro glanced at the boy. This had been going on for some time and he was close to yelling at his charge to say something, the silence was uncomfortable and brought tension down his shoulders than the time he had to rescue Lee from that stupid mission he fell into a Gehenna gate.

Just as he was about to yell out obscenities, child or not be damned, the boy's form suddenly fell over and he lay limp on the garden floor, head only visible by the patches of stark white carnations.

Feeling natural panic settle into his system, Shiro abandoned his dagger he had been polishing earlier with fervor and dashed over the fragile boy. He shook him vigorously and found no response, only a muffled groan of protest.

Blinking, Shiro found himself looking at flushed cheeks and a sweating, but happy, look on Tetsuya's face. Oh god... Did he...? Was he...?

And Shiro bawled up in laughter.

Of all things to faint from, he had fainted from watching butterflies? And ladybugs? Really, who fainted from watching those with fondness? The child indeed was somewhat idiotic, naive yet a cunning one no less.

Later that day found Shiro's laundry in hilarious heaps of bright pink, along with his precious black standard priest uniform, out in the sun and left to dry. His friends, the ones who worked in the church with him, had teased him mercilessly and told him that he shouldn't have prodded the boy earlier.

The pink drenched blob called his Exorcist uniform was horribly bright and deformed to the eyes. He growled under his breath; those were his only uniform for today!

To make it worse, the nuns, unofficial priests and priestesses that had** 'coincidentally visited'** the church had all but pointed out the disgrace his uniform had been in and threatened that if he didn't get it off in four days time, he would go on lower rank missions for a whole month.

In other words, those** 'household chore'** types of missions.

The stupid usual visitors didn't help either.

One boy in particular had decided that if he couldn't be the Red Ranger, he'd at least be able to protect the world if he wore pink. So with that in mind, he had rushed off and plucked one of the brightly colored cloths on the clothesline. His old footy pajamas.

Needless to say, it ended with chaos as the boy's parents, Lily and Tamara if he remembered, had dragged the sobbing and wailing hysterically fat excuse of a kid off with the fucker's shrill voice ringing clearly in his eardrums.

In the end, Shiro had all but cuss up a storm and practically had been plotting hundreds of ways to prank the blunette back while rubbing and trying to get rid of the ugly color off his usually polished black uniform in the heat of the sun while getting wet the whole hours being outside.

That's less to say that his day was ruined, a day off spent wasting time on washing laundry instead of reading valuable porn.

All because of a seven year old brat.

A measly quiet** bloody brat.**

Karma's a bitch.

* * *

**Present:**

Shiro chuckled at the irony of the memory of the first week when he had taken Tetsuya. He was a wee little shy bastard back then and since he was still unfamiliar with his surroundings, quite charming and devious for a boy with a blank slate for emotions.

After that, the following week had been filled with screams, insane giggling, peals of laughter, loud crashes, little accidents and a whole list of the most disgusting pranks that the two had though of. Really, he knew he was childish and lewd, but with a child?

God, that was embarrassing to say the least.

* * *

**Memory:**

Tetsuya glared hatefully at the huge evil contraption filled with the artificial overly sweet smell of roses and lavender, it didn't matter that him and Exorcist-san were getting quite used to each other for the past three months... He was never going to step foot into that thing. Never. Nada.

He scrunched his nose up in a rare show of emotion as Exorcist-san came in, his freshly shampoo-ed white hair dull and wet. Exorcist-san took one look at the evil thing before blinking profusely and gave a pointed look to Tetsuya, the boy sporting a pleading pout on his usually blank facade.

Exorcist-san sighed.

He came over to the white polished ceramic piece and gave another look to Tetsuya, gesturing him to sit in the tub but he wouldn't budge, stoically glaring at it. Heck, he even growled at the poor inanimate object. Having heard the growl, Exorcist-san gave an incredulous look.

"Now come on Tetsu, it's just a bubble bath" Exorcist-san coaxed him, pointing at the filled tub. Tetsuya gave a little huff and frowned cutely, denying the request with a shake of his head.

"It smells funny" he scrunched up his nose in disgust.

Exorcist-san laughed heartily and strode over to the boy, lifting him up by his arms and making sure the kid didn't bash his stomach or any part of him for that matter. For such a fragile body, the boy sure had the strength of a bull.

Without further ado, Exorcist-san stripped both Tetsuya and himself before gently getting into the still warm bath, Tetsuya squealing in rage. Once they were inside, Exorcist-san took a bottle of scented lily shampoo and made a move to pour it into the palm of his hand but Tetsuya's weak glare made him stop.

Bright blue eyes darted towards the counter and landed on a particular unused shampoo, Exorcist-san caught onto the fact and reached to get the bottle. His eyebrows went up into his hair line when he read the label and then he turned to Tetsuya, amused.

Tetsuya turned an unhealthy shade of cherry red at the look and attempted to glare at him, keyword being 'attempted'. Exorcist-san seemed unperturbed by the kitten-ish glare and instead gave a teasing smile at Tetsuya, further making his embarrassment increase.

"..."

"Vanilla? Really, Tetsu?"

"..."

"What? I can't hear you!"Exorcist-san mocked, Tetsuya punched the side of Exorcist-san's face and the man sputtered in surprise.

"Oi!"

"..."

Exorcist-san huffed and pouted childishly, unknown of the fact that his friends were just peeking in from the front of the door, some cooing at Tetsuya's cuteness and some snickering at Shiro's childishness.

A few giggles didn't escape Shiro's ears and he froze, body heating up. He swerved from watching Tetsuya and gave a murderous glare to the door, seeing the three idiots and a few other guys laughing, not noticing their target had found them out.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Shiro hissed loudly.

They yelped and ran with their tails between their legs, one of them pissed his pants and the rest were traumatized, Shiro's demonic glare taunting their minds as they ran before scattering to do their duties they had abandoned.

Tetsuya had a confused look on his face and Shiro had become his victim, barely managing to hold onto the trickle of blood that flew from his nose. He gave a look of complete caution at Tetsuya's cute face, dabbing the spare face towel on his nose and silently agreed that Tetsuya was evil.

_'Ah, the power of Tetsu's cuteness overload'_

* * *

**Present:**

Shiro felt his blush skyrocketing as steam poured endlessly from his poor tomato red ears while he unconsciously took out a handkerchief and dabbed onto the trail of blood oozing from his nose, red faced.

* * *

**Memory:**

Shiro absently shivered as the cold breeze flitted through the chilling night, stuffing his pockets into his canvas black jacket while fingering the expensive oil lighter on his fingerless gloves.

The night seemed to glow with the dangerous illumination of red on the moon, voices, smells and sights were about to blind his usual stronger-than-human senses. Girls clad in tight fitting bikinis, rave outfits, and other assortments were giggling and giving him flirty winks. Guys weren't any better, they were not so subtly groping him when he came contact as he walked down the streets of the red light district known to the many parts of Tokyo.

He nearly gagged when a **(1)**ganguro styled woman stripped her** (2)**bikini bra, showing her less than eyeful breasts littered in lots of stretch marks and red hickies.

Pace frantic, he searched for the man he'd gotten info on and prayed silently that he would find the young drunkard before the next day, he didn't want to waste time on his assignment when he could spend time coddling his little Tetsuya, tomorrow was his only day off after all.

He walked a little further away from the commotion of people talking and the smells of alcohol along with the faint scent of smoked **Davidoff** and strong hints of Heineken mixed hideously in other brands like Scotch, Tequila and Brandy. There was a little curve leading to a dingy alley and he recognized it immediately before following the curve, as he had been here enough to memorize the pathways but not enough to know the deals that ran around the place.

The minute he stepped into the dingy alley, he was immediately assaulted with the smells and sounds again, only more louder instead. Strippers didn't seem to mind him in a small aspect and Shiro was grateful for that, he wanted to end this quick.

He hurriedly walked into a shady shack with a colorful neon signboard burning brightly with letters, "**Tsumibukai Kairaku".** The front door of the shack were a few people he was familiar with, but not acquainted with, the men had bright hair in colors of platinum blonde and sea green while the girls had opted to the usual black of typical Japanese women's hair known as a nadeshiko. They nodded to him in acknowledgement as they were familiar with his visits to the particular bar and he nodded back in respect, not wanting to be rude and cause unnecessary distractions.

Paying no mind to the disturbing meaning of the board, he pushed the doors and the sound of bell chiming rang when he pressed the door open.

The inside was bigger than he last remember and updates were probably given with the proof of a few roulettes loitering around, a few ten other private rooms added, the pool tables had increased and there were stripper poles in the middle and front along with another BDSM stage show in the far corner, the bar having been twice larger than his last visit in December.

He rummaged in his pocket and felt the crumpled piece of information slip he had been given to by Shura, discreetly looking over it in his pocket lest someone nosy decided to stick their hands into where they don't belong.

* * *

It was quiet, too quiet, Tetsuya decided. He was alone in his room that was just next to the Church, today was one of those days when Shiro couldn't come home just because he had something to do and so he was left alone, not daring to get out for he may get lost and worry Shiro.

The room was huge for a child, it's wallpapers in calming snowflakes of blue and ceilings high with the customary glass window of painted mosaic angels. There was a king-sized bed draped in pastel blue and whites, decorated with a plush blue bird with big, seemingly blank, eyes while the bed was sitting near the glass door facing the garden.

A fireplace crackled almost silently near where he sat, three bookcases were filled to the brim made as his personal library next to the mantel piece, a TV screwed tight to face his bed, a small walk-in closet fit for a child and two study tables along with a small door just hidden up on the ceiling that lead to the attic. Plush animals were filled in the oaks of a great wooden treasure chest, books littered the floor beside him as he lay reading while gears and the sounds of turning mechanism twirled almost happily in his room.

His safe haven from the cruel world.

"Telupé, break the gears from Houma. It seems that his old gearbox is already rusty, I'd have to make one again so put that in your Note-me"Tetsuya instructed his creation, Telupé nodded happily and bounded off to break Houma's rusted gears.

Within minutes he had gone, Tetsuya heard an outraged squeal from where he had disappeared off to and the boy shook his head exasperatedly as he caught a glimpse of Telupé's shiny oak brown coat chasing a huge robot clad in very gaudy purple with bolts, clocks, ridiculous looking boots and a worn out black pirate cap.

Deciding to ignore both Houma and Telupé, he turned back to his previous doing; fixing another bot. Weaving his hands delicately, he lightly padded his lithe fingers over where the batteries of the robot lay but the bot gave a fearful squeak, making Tetsuya smile at him in reassurance. The bot calmed when he smiled as he knew his creator wasn't cruel enough to strip his life off, even if they were old and useless, so he let his master do as he please.

_**Crack.**_

Startled, Tetsuya craned his head backwards and found a very angry Houma trying to strangle a snickering Telupé while being restrained by two other robots in bright gold and glittering silver. He sighed but made no move to break them, instead ghosting his hands once more to find the problem in his patient and perked up when his fingers touched something incredibly warm. He reached for a tweezer in the robot kit he had to his left and brought it up before rummaging on the spot he had felt, he succeeded in pulling the object but even he was baffled. He looked at his current patient and gave a look that screamed 'really?'.

The robot gave a sheepish smile on its lips at his creator, the emotion meter on its chest surging to the color of unrestrained pinkish red; embarrassment.

"Pancakes? What were you up to, RoRo?" his look was dubious and amused, the robot seemed to color even more. It gave frantic chirps and made gestures so fast that Tetsuya looked horribly ill.

"Slower,RoRo" he urged.

This time, RoRo gave loud chirps and vibrating hisses, gesturing and giving a profile as to why he had pancake stuck onto his shoulder gear. By the time he finished, Tetsuya was already off and searching for the troublemaker as RoRo described, knowing well who it was.

He saw that Houma was still trying to strangle Telupé, albeit unsuccessfully since robots don't die from oxygen blockage, the two robots in gold and silver had stopped trying to make their friend strangle the brown bot as they had known long before that trying to stop an angry Houma was like saying their creator was gutless. So they instead decided to watch their friends fight it out, even if it was one-sided with Telupé snickering foolishly, with amusement in their ultra spectra camera and giving loud chirps to what Tetsuya could understand were if which would win and battle tactics.

He leaned down and gently pried the still fuming robot off Telupé before pulling Houma to look at him in the eye. The bot squeaked and flailed.

Tetsuya was amused that he almost forgot that his robots were no taller than a few inches of a B5 or regular pocketbook. He gave a playful flick to Houma and the bot gave a squeak in retaliation, rubbing it's metallic hands over its head while the small screen fitted to the space that was his mouth showed a digital pout.

"Master, tea is ready" it was cool and sultry, belonging to a female and he gave the female robot a pointed look. She gave a digital smirk and rang a miniature bell, a few other robots he had created carried a tray filled with earl grey in a flower carved jug, a normal sized teacup and several miniature cups for his robots along with scones, vanilla cake and cherry pie mixed with cheesecake.

As the female robot sat patiently watching Tetsuya pour tea for them and cutting slices of the desserts equally for them, there was no way they could carry such heavy utensils, the two robots that had tried restraining Houma and Telupé came over while dragging another with them, it's paint unique and eye-catching even if little bits of it became cracked and chipped.

"Nero, Glero. Ah, nice of you to join us, Hadeus" he greeted the two before handing them a plate each with a filled teacup, laughing lightly when the last one near bristled, mouth opening in a comical squawk.

Hadeus was his first robot and the one he was quite fond of. He was special; reddish black flames dancing on his gleaming body as paint, his feet bare with no boots or any type of footwork, unlike others who prefer being seated in something on their feet and Hadeus who preferred his bare feet, a bull crown in gold, two gleaming black katanas strapped onto his back crossing each other, metal tonfas on his arms and orange-red eyes. The first robot that Tetsuya made with driven emotions and the mind of an intellectual person.

Yes, he was quite human.

Hadeus gave an unnoticeable smile to his **(3)**bocchan that weren't known to no one but Tetsuya. His master patted his crossed lap and he came over, sitting comfortably on his master's lap and smiled smugly when other robots gave none too silent loud chirps and hisses of protest. It was much more satisfying when his master paid them no mind, scooping Hadeus' favourite cheese cherry and telling him silently to open his bottom cartridge, before putting it into the rectangle open space.

They enjoyed each other's presence, having been in company far more longer than the creation of Telupé, Houma, Nero, Glero, RoRo and the female robot, Maya, along with a few others.

Just as the bliss was enjoyed, it was quickly ruined.

Screams were it's replacement.

* * *

"What's your business here, priest?" the man addressed Shiro almost spitefully; his shaggy graying blonde hair messy, black eyes droopy and half lidded, nose pointed, bags under porcelain skin and thin cupids bow lips wedged in with a long tobacco pipe puffing out smoke.

Shiro ignored the somewhat impolite remark, as he knew that the man was in no ways rude, just having a bad day and instead threw a piece of paper at him, the man catching it expertly after years of being in gang fights and other crap usual by street people like him.

The man gave a once-over at the picture and gave a vicious smirk as he knew of the man Shiro is currently looking for. A well-known bastard he had met by no coincidence during his youth of sex, booze and drugs along with the shot of intoxicating thrill of beaten fools. Tossing the picture back onto the coffee table separating both of them, he gave a coy smile at the priest and gave a raised eyebrow and Shiro sighed, knowing the man's deal.

What was in, you give and I give was the motto of this particular man.

He reached again into his pocket and produced a small clear plastic bag sealed tight, almost laughing when his informant had an insane childish glint in his normally cruel weary eyes. The man gave a gleeful look and his fingers wiggled in an attempt to stop himself from snatching the bag from Shiro's grasp.

"Deal?"

"Deal, priest" the man said in an induced high. Shiro tossed it and he caught the bag with the appearance of an eager dog, immediately digging his hand into the substance and stuffing his mouth in the sinful drug.

"Yaguro Beindo, previous running candidate for the Council Japan affairs, his position rebuked, married to Nadoru Nadiea of the vice president Nihon Food industry, his wife infertile and has an adopted son by the name Yakuya Beindo. His current business is a medical decree in the Health world and is a known sponsor for several brands" he replied, dishing out the info while licking his lips off of the **(4)** strawberry quick he had just devoured.

He probed the man for more information by poking his hands onto the bag of strawberry quick he gave. The man relented, sighing all the while at his unfortunate luck in being discovered by the demanding priest and his fortunate luck of getting the infamous strawberry quick, a drug given to children by tricking them at school lawns.

"Runs underground black markets in countries Uruguay, Philippines, Tokyo harbor and the islands next to Hokkaido. He owns a drug military deal with some guys downtown Osaka. Criminal record wiped clean but has serious offense of raping, murder and black listed by phone companies before they white listed him again, lives in current mansion in Hokkaido that he cheated from the Akiha group"

Shiro nodded satisfactorily and got up, slapping a 5000 yen onto the table before making his way towards the entrance and wanting to go home to his Tetsuya.

"And nice doing business with you, Bladesu" he called out before leaving, the man nodding.

As soon as Shiro left, Bladesu smirked deviously.

"A little lullaby for Tetsuya, that's all... Priest"

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**I know you guys got some questions and all but may I know your opinion? There's a story I've been wanting to post up but I'm not quite sure. Comment on it, please?**

* * *

**Denied Affections**

**{YaoiHaremxNaruto}**

**(Published: None)**

**Summary: "Promise?" he said timidly, they smiled eagerly and nodded "Promise!" they linked pinkies. Empty promises. A broken heart. Lies. Jealousy. WARNING: Yaoi, YaoiHaremxNaruto, possible MPREG!,Hinata&amp;Sakura bashing!**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think on it in your reviews, I need more than 30 or 50 agreements before I could set the story to motion. If I do get the required amount of it, I'll post the story somewhere after 10 or 15 chapters of 'Between Flames'. Please consider! ^!**

* * *

**~ Reviewers Corner~**

**Puncakegoddess: It's fun to write it! I hope you'll enjoy the oncoming chapters I have in store!**

**Not-Gonna-Update: Satan didn't technically 'give ' the flames to Tetsuya, I'm gonna explain it in later chapters because I don't wanna spoil it for my readers XD**

**Nightmare Knight Zero: Where have you been this whole time, Zero-san? T3T**

**AikahisakatuSenshi: I don't know if I could not make the story MPREG-free, it depends on the amount of people if they agree with Mpreg-free or if they want mpreg. It depends on both yours and other reviewers' vote, sorry ^*^;**

**Shadow Carnival: I'll take on the suggestion of both but the idea of Kuroko entering the academy the same time as both Rin and Yukio, it'll ruin the whole concept of the plot so I can't make Kuroko enter with them, sorry ^^;. But thanks for the suggestion and happy reading! Look forward to my later chapters!**

**Tsuki Aizawa: I'll try not to make too many Ocs, but I can't really promise. One thing I can promise is that I won't pair any Kuroko no Basuke character or Ao no Exorcist character with an OC. I hate Oc Pairings *frowns distastefully* well, I hope you enjoy my story so far!**

* * *

**~Explaination Notes~**

**(1) Ganguro- women/men with dark skin but bright hair, multicolor clothes and white eyeshadow to enhance around their eye area.**

**(2) I'm not a racist on strippers, prostitutes or even hookers, these are based on Shiro's outlook. In fact, I'm a racist of asshole and high mighty bitches XD**

**(3)Bocchan- Japanese word for "young master".**

**(4)Strawberry Quick- this drug is real in my country. Children were tricked into thinking this is normal candy by strangers who lure them and once they ate this, they faint and are immediately sent to the hospital. It's actually methylamphetamine in various flavors like strawberry , peanut butter, cola, cherry,grape and orange. It looks like normal candy rock, the one that pops and sizzles in your mouth if you eat it and suck on it.**

* * *

**~ATTENTION!~**

**Please vote on the story I mentioned above and this question in your review!**

**"Should I make this a yaoi MPREG?"**

**Please vote on the story and whether you want this to be an mpreg fic or not! This is extremely important!**

**And!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-Sincerely, Scythe.**


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness Kisses Goodbye

**~Author's Note~**

**I'm so soooo sorry! Recently, a particular bastard decided that he could ostracized me just because I retained, the fault was that I didn't have enough conduct percent and the damn PDO insisted that I retain no matter what. Bitch authority high fucktards! Anyone, please enjoy! Now, if only everyone would read the first Author's Note in the beginning, THAT would be GREAT #grumbles bitterly#**

* * *

Chapter 5:Darkness Kisses Goodbye

…

**Memory :**

_The screams were deafening, he decided. The wood creaked, the tapestry torn apart, the concrete walls fell , the flowers withered and turned to ash while he sat observing in the dark. He knew this scenery. So many countless times this dream came to him in nights of empty thoughts and thrown hope._

_The sequence was the same._

_Men in black charged into the sanctuary, bringing chained monsters in leash and military arms. They start by throwing metal coated grenades and blowing up the first tower, then people would shout._

_The creatures; with their glowing red eyes and hungry eyes, body deformed, would growl and bark. They were thirsty for blood, they could smell it and began clawing at air to get their prisoners off so they could chase their meal. The men quietly moved away from the beasts as it was an occurrence to them that once the vile things began to thirst, they would demand freedom to catch their share of blood._

_A few more grenades were thrown, bombing the other five towers that were previously standing. One of the men, wearing an angry looking Kabuki mask, raised his hand and saluted, the signal going off._

_That's when the screaming began._

_The vulture-like creatures were released without hesitation, drool falling down their pointed chins in bloodthirsty hurry as their wadded feet made loud thumping sounds while they ran towards the blown-up remains of what the magnificent church used to be._

_The remaining survivors were staring in horror at the approaching beings, frozen, before they ran for their life. He was there too, though he wondered why._

_One of them sniffed and turned towards his direction, growling all the while. Red lifeless eyes bore into the similar blankness of his blue eyes but they were very much different, he knew that much. Hunger clashed with unprecedented curiosity._

_After minutes of tense silence, the thing approached him closely and the eyes more like him; curious. It sniffed again before suddenly flinching and releasing a loud wail, shaking the ground beneath him._

_It began to claw at the air and it's skinless neck began to bulge, looking like a huge lump had been shoved down its abused throat. No sooner had Tetsuya wondered what was happening did the creature squawked loudly, it's massive bony wings flailing in anger._

_Tetsuya stumbled and fell onto the dirt, but his eyes never left the bloodshot eyes of the mad vulture-like creatures. His eyes were intense, as if he piercing the unintelligent bird's soul. It flinched and hissed, clawing at the air warningly._

It happened so fast.

So swift.

He didn't know he was this cruel.

_His vision was filled with white, shot straight through his system. He felt himself mechanically moving his right arm, stretching his palm before clenching it tightly, as if to blow up the creature and send it back to its soil._

_It roared pitifully._

_But Tetsuya was too far gone in his induced use of power that he paid no mind to the rain of rotting flesh that had covered him and a good distance in their surroundings._

_It kept raining blood and he didn't mind it._

_He basked it in insanely glee, enjoying the plight of the other creatures screaming out their agony at their fallen comrade, some did not and worshipped the boy himself by lowering it's head bowing but they were mostly enraged, roars and hoarse squawks filled the air._

_The soldier men had all but cheered and began to whisper;harsh and excited. Their looks greedy and filled with mad malice._

_Tetsuya did not mind, he was used to it. But affection and dirty greed were far from being friends, unspoken rivals in terms of possessing the human mind to follow their rules. But greed was strong and yet Tetsuya did not sway._

For the sake of the memory of his dead friends that had once filled his days with happiness, for Shiro that had loved him unconditionally and for the two young dark bluenette boys that had never managed to meet Tetsuya, he would not sway for the sake of Shiro, Rin or Yukio.

He had to be brave.

He had to protect both the twins and Shiro, they had already gave him a home and love that could possibly never be obtained. So it was his turn to sacrifice something precious.

_The whispers grew hoarse each unbearable minute but the soldiers, though adorned with brave facades, were scared to come near to the silent boy that was still staring at blank space with insane wicked eyes._

_Their murmurs became louder, compliments of brutal killing and skills as their awe filled voices pierced the never-ending red night._

_"How unusual"_

_"He's here, the Rare"_

_"Bring him, make the beasts come here"_

_"He's a child, he'll make use when he grows"_

_The men went into hushed whispers once more but it went absolutely quiet when the man in the angry Kabuki mask barked out in a loud raspy voice,_

_"Move ye god forsaken worshipper! The children of Lucifer's has brought down one from its throne! Surely it is to be celebrated with wine and the luxuries!"_

_The creature the man had addressed was of different origin between the others for instead of a long duck like beak, it's beak was curved and pointed, thick black horns twisted evilly and it's eyes the color of dried blood; the darkest maroon Tetsuya had ever seen._

_It did not move and the man grew aggravated, bringing out a long wooden staff decorated in the head of a mad angry bull, silver spikes glinting, and a tail at the end of the staff for easy access, a torture device no less._

_It hadn't even react, and so the man grew frustrated and began yelling out._

_"Ye Lucifer's worshipper yet ye not hold his holy child!"_

_"He has fallen from Heavens, as Lucifer did! But lo and behold, he still remains unscathed, unmarked, and bloodthirsty! A sign for he is the last of ye Lord's children!"_

_The man grew desperate, for the being was not listening._

_"Will ye not carry the Unmarked Child! He has not been spitted or belittled! A Child without the mark of the Lord Lucifer! How joyous! Joyous! For the Lord blessed us, his little child of unknown mind! So heed to ye Lord! Carry the Last Offspring of Lord Lucifer, The Accursed Child, The Birth Of Destruction, The Rare Master! For he will lead ye till ye serve the vile King Of Hell,Hades!"_

_"March on ye subjects! He is to bless us and grant our enemies misfortune and calamity! So behold, Hail the Fallen Angel Lucifer! For this priceless sacrifice was of meaning and we must not waste it!"_

_It finally moved and let out a loud shriek of despair. The man in angry Kabuki mask was pleased and let the creature trot over to Tetsuya. Within seconds, the creature was already behind him._

_He felt the hard flesh of the monster's sharp beak digging into his shirt and tearing the blood soaked cloth as it clamped it's rough fleshy beak over his back collar. He didn't struggle, knowing it futile and his crushed hope stopped him from doing anything foolish. His current insane mentality was against it as well._

_It quickly ran to its master, a broad-shouldered white haired man adorning a slit eyed raccoon mask. He wasn't like Shiro, this man had shoulder length hair that glistened like threads of silver and it was styled wildly, arms wrapped in maroon colored arm warmers and a black short sleeved Mandarin jacket, his legs buckled with black pointed shoes and baggy knee-length pants._

_A Grim Reaper._

_He knew not why. It was an automatic reaction, he knew of Grim Reapers and that they only existed in the Other plane but this man was surely the Grim Reaper. Instinct had never been wrong._

_The vulture dropped him in the man's open arms. He forced himself not to jolt out in surprise as the man's arms immediately encircled his small stature, hugging him and stroking his soft blue strands with unhindered silky hands full of love and affection._

_"You know me child, don't you?" he whispered, Tetsuya's blood went warm and slightly sluggish._

_He responded by tugging on the man's white tresses that had fallen over his broad shoulder near to Tetsuya's cheek, tickling him. His little hands found refuge in the man's warm skin on skin contact and he had no intention about leaving the warmth anytime soon._

_"Grimmu-san"he said quietly, enthusiasm clearly laced in his voice as he felt the man's soothing hands rub comforting circles behind his small pale back that had still gone tense._

_"Sleep, little one"_

_All sensation lost, the last thing he saw was haunting mismatched eyes._

* * *

The walls were cold and blank white, it resembles what he felt at the moment. He has never noticed this but now he does, he realizes that maybe...just maybe, his sanity was forcefully being taken away from him. It was evident and he did not want to worry such things; so what if he'd gone insane? It was much better than being a boring ass.

Why would he ask this?

He sighed and ran pale hands in his silver-like white hair, the contrast making his skin look all the more paler than snow. He stopped his thoughts.

Was that possible?

He hooked a leg up and hoisted himself from the bed, deciding that if he didn't have anything better to do then he might as well get everything prepared for class. It was only 5 in the morning and lessons would start in another 2 hours with a side 30 minutes. How stressful.

He walked to the shower quietly, feet padding so quiet that anyone would dismissed it as a hallucination but years of being trained under the brutal sessions of his current refuge managed to hone him into something different, a façade of cruelty and a face of emotions.

After 15 minutes of washing up, he walked to his closet and pulled out a black flak jacket along with a neck sweater, tight but baggy ends of a black Chinese knee-length pants adorned his legs and his favourite shoes; black pointed shoes with white pompoms.

Just as he was to land out of the window, he has never heard of a 'door' and mind you he does know what it is but he absolutely refused to use the door unless it was him going to retire for the night, he heard a loud scream and instantly regret it when he looked towards the door and found a very irate woman glaring holes through his forehead, literally.

He quickly jumped off, not wanting to deal with his ex-teammate.

"HIGARASHI YAKUMO YOU **BITCH**!"

And he is so glad he ran away, even if it was a cowardly move.

* * *

The first rays of sunlight flitted into the room, light calming blue wallpaper glinted slightly orange and tinted pink.

The room was beautiful; orange, blue, green and yellow were it's theme and seemed to glow even if the room's decorations were two years old, for many rather change their style in less than two months so it wouldn't get boring to the eye.

The lone occupant of the room didn't seem to care, shifting indiscreetly in the bed to get a better angle so he could sleep without the accursed sun baring it's brightness onto his face. He didn't want to get up, yesterday was as good as moldy cheese could get and to hell with his mentor , he was exhausted and pent up!

With that in his dream induced state, he buried himself deeper into the mess of soothing green and sky blue blankets, hoping that his mentor wouldn't find him and instead fell asleep quickly.

* * *

The space was huge, trees seemed to loom menacingly over each other but the tranquility of the lakes and the growing beauty of flowers, plants and animals alike pacified the dark of the forest. It was a rare quiet and the three wasn't going to ruin it, as their sleeping comrade had thought, yesterday was gruesome and they were sure that their seemingly innocent sensei was a devil in disguise.

The three figures leaned against the decades old oak tree they had so frequented, eyes closed and breathing deeply signaling that they were in sleep. Their tranquility was broken when a crunch of grass and a distinct snap of a twig reached their ears, they were instantly in a battle stance.

"...Che, too slow" Yakumo smirked and gave a toothy grin, the senbon pick wiggling tauntingly as his teeth grinded into the soft wood.

"What was that supposed to mean, Higa-Taichou!" the female of the group shrieked, the boys winced and Yakumo ignored her, making the girl even more annoyed. The boys hadn't known the girl was with them the whole time , ' fuck Karma! ' they thought venemously.

"Why are you here , Sakura? Aren't you supposed to be with Nakura-san?" he said, his polite nature not bothering to mince words since this girl reminded him of that pink bitch in that anime he saw last week so much. In fact, her surname was Sakura Mamabi. A name she resented her mother for.

"Nakura-san has a day off today and he said I could hang out with Renma today" she purred out the name and tried to roll the vowels seductively but it only made her sound like a drowning bitch in heat.

He saw his pupil flinch and mentally felt sorry for the boy, knowing how much Renma hated Sakura and her clingy ways of sticking herself to his arm.

He knew for a fact that Nakura-san was probably out because Sakura must've poisoned him with mild paralysis poison again, the man never takes days off and he wouldn't be surprised if the kind man would snap at Sakura and demote her from being his apprentice for slipping poison into his food/medicine. Again.

He sighed, Renma gave pleading looks to his sensei and he was ready to wring the stupid bitch's neck if she doesn't stop in...

**One...**

"Renma,Renma! Let's go! It's probably getting boring here since all you guys do is train right?" Sakura stated, her giggling on full high today. Renma hissed but Sakura mistook it as a sound of appreciation, making her ego inflate.

**Two...**

Renma wouldn't budge from his current placing near the tree and Sakura pouted, trying to entice her with her lips, but it screwed her face up even more and her pudgy face became blotchy. Renma and his other friend grimaced at the ugly picture.

She swayed her hips and stuck her ass into the air, the fat muscle jiggling. She became even more disturbing as she kneaded her surgical buttocks before coming to touch her bouncing barely A-cup breast. She giggled at Renma's wide eyed look of horror along with the green haired boy next to Renma, still in her delusions of Renma enjoying the view she gave.

**THREE!**

Yakumo growled and was about to give the bitch a piece of his mind but the satisfying scene stopped him. He smirked darkly as his favorite child started to torture the pink slut in his place.

Licking his lips cruelly, he sat down and enjoyed the show his child had prepared for him and snickers audibly.

Renma and Kentarou silently appreciating the help of their friend before the older girl had gone too far. Renma and him were only 9 and the bitch was like 16! What could she possibly want from a kid! She must be a pedophile! The stupid ass slut...

* * *

Tetsuya had woken up three hours late but he didn't care, Yakumo would understand since the pale haired boy had very weak stamina despite his strong blows. Dressed in a white scarf, sleeveless maroon vest and black short pants, feet bare along with the lingering scent of the vanilla shampoo he frequented, night ocean breeze with strong hints of musky honeydew and crushed oranges.

He walked out into the halls with the cold kissing his bare feet, but he didn't mind as he preferred walking barefooted because it made his training all the more easier, the fact that every human or animal alike couldn't conceal their footsteps when the soil spoke loudly of them.

The cold marble floors and colorful spray painted walls turned into the clear forest he had grown to love. Mood lifting, he went deeper into the welcoming trees and found his friends with Yakumo at their usual spot beneath shades of the Oak tree.

Anger boiled in his stomach.

Sakura. Again.

How infuriating.

* * *

"Care to explain why and how did Miss Mamabi end up like this?" disgust was evident in Nakura's voice and despite his politeness in berating them, he couldn't hide his anger and disappointment at his disciple for her actions.

Tetsuya gave a low grunt and glared at Nakura with knowing eyes and purple eyes flinched at the silent answer. Nakura gave a huff in return and avoided those piercing blue eyes filled with nothing but hate for his cherry blossomed-haired apprentice. He could understand why though but he could never get why he never got to rebuke or throw the stupid girl out of his vicinity.

She had been a street prostitute before he took her in when she was 14, so why would he be sorry if he did? She could survive the streets as she did all those years ago. If she didn't, then all his time spent taking care of her would be a waste and he didn't care, the bitch had been ungrateful and that's what she'll get in return for trying to poison him with paralysis almost every time.

"I'll kick her out, fine, but you three, Renma, Kentarou and Yakumo have to clean the forest- No buts, Ren-kun. Ah ah, put that back where it belongs, Yakumo-chan. I wouldn't do that if I were you, those belong to Rashid, and I doubt you want an African man running at you with the intent to kill do you?" Nakura chastised when Renma made a move to retort and Yakumo tried to to bring down the large spearhead that had hung near the tapestry but failed when he gave a screech and promptly dropped the weapon, knowing how dangerous Rashid had been.

The intricately woven metal dropped down to the with a loud _**'clang!' **_and Yakumo glared at his childhood friend-turned-Superior for startling him. Nakura grinned when his best friend gave him the stink eye and Yakumo could feel his right hand twitching dangerously to his left pouch, wanting to wipe the smirk off his friend's irritating smug face. He almost succeeded if it hadn't been his cursed luck to stare at his sky haired student by accident.

Renma and Kentarou looked curiously up to their mentors face when his right hand stopped it's destination but the appendage still twitched, hinting that the cruel yet lazy man would deal with their purple eyed, red haired superior later. They turned to look at Tetsuya, because heck if it wasn't the fact that Nakura-taichou was annoying their teacher then it'd be Tetsuya. The epitome of an overexaggerated piece of enigma that couldn't **be** fit or placed into pieces of simple puzzle pieces.

What met their questioning look almost made them nosebleed and their nether regions stood to attention unknowingly.

Tetsuya's bottom lips were moisten and jutted out to reveal a luscious looking pout that looked both innocent and sinful, his hair was messed up deliciously as if he had been awaken from a sex-crazed stupor, his maroon vest parted slightly, revealing the pale ivory skin underneath the appealing white singlet he donned and if they hadn't notice earlier, his feet were barefoot (a rare occurrence) and the glow of it contrasted perfectly against the grayish pale marble floor.

"Yakumo-sensei?Renma? Kentarou?"

The trio didn't snap out of their **imaginative **state even as Tetsuya's soft hand waved in front of their faces, in fact they seemed to delve deeper into their fascination and were practically drooling. As they swam into their fantasy,they left a very worried Tetsuya fussing over them and an amused, but protective, Nakura watching.

And that was what the scene a certain African-Japanese man had walked in on.

* * *

**Present:**

…

Electric blue eyes fluttered close as the cold whipped angrily around him and the little white droplets of snow piled on his dark shaggy black hair, his jaw rested comfortably on a small visible tuft of light blue hair that looked as if *Kami had taken a tube from the sky and molded it onto the little boy in his arms itself. Lifting his arms a little so his charge could wiggle on his lap to find a more comfortable position to sit on the man's bulky legs, not that he minded.

The house was a family sized, the owner having previously migrated to America with his family of six but it was comfortable and homey, and it was big enough to house at least eight people. The exterior reminded him of a typical Japanese home, the walls plastered with designs of calming green and the floor boarded with soft cherry wood and the interior well furnished, all the necessities provided even before they stepped foot into the beautiful house.

The past few days were ridden with resentment and yet loving moments with the little survivor currently cuddling into his burly arms, sleeping soundly without care of what the world will inflict with; be it words, physical pain or the dose of immense right now, that didn't matter to the man. All he knows is that he won't let the refuge know of Tetsuya's survival or anything related to that wretched place.

He looked down onto the gentle features of sleep on pale skin, breaths even and eyelids firmly shut.

'_If only God wasn't so stupid, and if Fate wasn't such a fickle mistress and Destiny wasn't so selfish to indulge in the acts of human torment, then maybe you would've lived a normal life with your family, Tetsu'_

As much as he wanted to cleanse the blood spilled for Tetsuya, he knew that wasn't even possible. The child was still innocent and he had never killed, despite his training regiment in the Death the child was too naive, if he didn't spill blood... Then blood would be willingly spilled for him. Yakumo had made sure of that. When Tetsuya hadn't been ready to kill, Yakumo would finish it for him and the platinum blonde, almost silver-white haired man,didn't care that he suffered the consequences as dire as they were. As long as it was for the emotionally scarred boy, he knew Yakumo would do anything.

Even his pride.

As soon as his musings were cut off, the sound of feet padding across the tatami floors reverberated and gave him the warning of his companion coming. So he sat still near the perch of the sliding doors, rocking a ten year old Tetsuya to sleep and the feel of foreboding bubbling in his usually quiet heart. He didn't want him to get anymore heartaches, so he knew this would be the best. At the age start of five, Tetsuya had already lost someone close to a mother, then at the latest of being a 8 year old he had lost a whole church full of people and now...

He lost his heart.

"Rashid, it's time" the bell like voice said and Rashid looked up, his heart clenching painfully. Sad gold eyes showed pity and he nearly growled; he did not need to be pitied, damn it! He looked at the soft faced boy one last time before bending down to whisper briefly into his ears. Rashid didn't know if he would remember or not but that wasn't an issue. His companions' gold eyes peered with curiousity as he watched the usually emotionless man mutter into the boy's ear, his electric blues flashing with swirling different types of emotions once in awhile.

Finally, the boy was transfered to his arms and he took off swiftly, the man left behind in dust.

"Screw this and I'll kill you... Even if you're my friend, Kise Hajime"

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the nearly two months delay! I'll post next weekend since I'll be in Malaysian for awhile and can't update! Please review! **

**Constructive criticism is welcomed and suggestions are always open for accepting!**


	6. Chapter 6: Kise no Kin

Between Flames

by _**Scytheshinigami**_

**ScytheShinigami:**

Nope, you guys **CANNOT** hit me. Hihihi~ I'm actually in depression right now but luckily I mustered enough strength** (**and imagination ***snorts in amusement*)** to write the 6th chapter!

I hope this chapter would make you guys feel better because. Face it, we writers don't want to have a horde of angry fans after us now do we?

Now please **ENJOY**!

* * *

Chapter 6: Kise no Kin

_She held the child covered in a yellow dandelion blanket and gazed at the sleeping boy in worry, wondering why he was left in the cold. Rearing her head left and right again, she looked if there was someone who'd pick the child up but it's already been an hour and she, along with the boy were shivering in the cold._

_Deciding that no one was going to pick the poor kid, she turned her heels to her silver Mercedes and opened the door. Putting the child in the front passenger seat, she pulled on the gear and drove home._

_If no one was willing to take the poor boy in, then she would. All that she had to worry was her dear Satoshi and Gou when she gets back home..._

* * *

**-LINE**-

* * *

_She carefully cradled the boy and watched as her first born son watch in fascination at the child, prodding him with his fingers. Her husband watched the interaction, amused yet approving, whilst holding the sky haired child's lithe hands._

_"Where'd you find him, Miérro?" he questioned fondly, adoration clear in dark blue eyes._

_"Near the shrine in Damashiro, dear. He was so cold and no one looked for him, poor child" she murmured, heartbroken at the thought of the child freezing in the harsh winter._

_Gou watched attentively, ears perking up at the location his Okaa-sama found the little and turning red in rage when he heard that the little skylette was left in the cold. Peering to look at the boy again, he was startled to see dark blue eyes so similar to his and his father staring back at him._

_"K-..." he stuttered, blushing cherry red._

_Miérro and Satoshi watched curiously when their eldest became startled and suddenly blushed. He looked adorable with the surprised blues widening and his wine purple hair flung in shock. Even more so when he stuttered._

_"K-..." they heard._

_Then Miérro watched in shock as the boy was ripped from her arms and into the 13 year old's arms, the skylette squealing in embarrassment and excitement. Gou's eyes were going 'kira~kira~' with a look of complete bliss._

_"KAWAII~!" Gou pitched in and smothering the little one in hugs and little kisses, all the while giggling in the affection given to the skylette._

_Satoshi slowly got out from his shock and began chuckling in amusement at his eldest's squeals mixed in with the giggles. He watched awestruck as Gou smothered their newest member with love but he didn't bother to break them apart._

_Gou had desperately wanted a new sibling and blessed be, he finally got one. Satoshi wasn't going to ruin the joy his son was given and began to experience. He and his wife couldn't give Gou what he wanted due to Miérro's sterile condition but with the appearance of the little one, they could finally be complete._

_Hit by a sudden thought, Miérro approached the two children and gave a smile, asking in the gentlest voice she could muster:_

**_"O namae wa?"_**

_The child paused, seemingly in thought before giving a look to Gou and got a nod in return. He beamed and turned back to Miérro, his grin wide and happy._

**_"Kuroko Tetsuya"_**

_He nearly doubled over in laughter when he heard the skylette's family name. It was exactly the same as theirs! If he didn't know of the circumstances, he would've thought he was another distant relative of the huge Kuroko clan that had so long split into different parts of Nihon._

_What a coincidence._

* * *

**-LINE-**

* * *

"**Ittekimasu**" he called calmly over his shoulder, his lips upturned into a small smile as his parents waved at him goodbye. As soon as he closed the door, he heard his father screaming in terror as loud footsteps chased him throughout the house.

Smiling in amusement, he began his trek to his new middle school. His brother had told him many wonderful stories of it back when he was still a child and now he'd finally get the chance to enter the school where his brother used to be.

Unfolding the piece of paper he got from his black pants, he began to read the directions written on the map. He was slightly relieved when he saw elegant cursive writing on the map instead of the chicken scratch his father seemed to be acquainted in handwriting.

God forbid if his father gave him directions, he'd probably be lost wandering around forever. He loved his father but even his older brother, the most passionate about family ties, could admit that due to his awful handwriting and bad sense of direction, he can never tell North from South to save his life.

* * *

**-LINE-**

* * *

Left.

Right.

Corner.

Stop.

He stopped in front of large black gates looming over him menacingly and smiled as his looked over his new school. The initials** 'Teikou'** were adorned in gold and stuck to the gate, glinting sharply in contrast with the sun.

Faintly, he could hear the excited chatter of students milling about around him and his expression blanked out. They ignored his presence and he was happy that his shadow like abilities still worked, no matter the burden of having such an incredulous ability.

He watched curiously as the luxurious club stands distributed flyers and samples to all the students chattering, some shouting in megaphones or microphones enthusiastically.

As he walked on, he relished in the fact that his strolling was not disturbed by a club member trying to get him to join some club. All he was interested in was the basketball club, even if his height and level of presence was hardly fit for such a rough sport.

Managing to escape the large crowd, he finally found himself within the school building and followed a group of teachers carrying books to the office.

He could tell judging by the way they were chattering one way or another about a blonde foreigner that she was working as the new secretary at the office and that they should go greet her.

_'More like ogle her...'_ he thought sarcastically as he broke away from the two annoying male teachers, having reached the office and turned to the left to the main receptionist's desk. The lady sitting at the desk looked up briefly at the sudden shuffling of foot but stared straight at him, seeing nothing.

This didn't surprise him the least and was used to it, so he went to the back of the receptionist's desk before peering at the stack of boxes labeled** 'Students Schedule'.** He quickly spotted his name in the _**Freshmen B Class** _section and took the piece of paper.

Pocketing it, he turned to leave only to bump into something hard.

"Uwaahhh! Sumimasen!"

* * *

**-LINE-**

* * *

"Ah! I'm late! Late!" the blonde screeched and ran around the house, picking up his thrown white blazers and blue uniform. Tugging on his black trousers, he struggled to get his black tie to set properly.

He stumbled into the bathroom and took a look to his messy appearance, straightening up, before applying toothpaste onto the brush and then quickly did his morning routine.

"Ryouta, late again?" he nearly face-planted onto the ceramic tiles when he heard his onee-san make her appearance known, startled out of his wits.

"Roma-nee! Why are you here in my room!"he wailed and flailed his arms around like an indignant bird.

His tomboy-ish sister merely grunted and gave an amused chuckle when she saw his usually 'perfect', as his fans called it, blonde hair in a disarray of tangled strands of gold. She took the spare skull comb she had with her and delicately smoothed the messy locks before smacking him on the back of the head, her way of bidding 'good luck'.

Pouting, he rubbed the back of his sore head before shrieking as another masculine hand landed on top of his rear, effectively shocking him to the core. The low baritone voice told him of the obvious man's identity and before the chuckling man could react, he swung his fist as hard as he could and clocked the tanned male over the head like his nee-san.

"OW FUCK IT! What the heck, Ryou!" the elder platinum blonde hissed, holding onto his bruised head. Kise simply smirked and stuck his tongue out.

"Serves you right Kouta-nii" a younger female stood by the door of Kise's room, donned in a Viktorian dress robe and looking positively barely dressed.

Kise Hanabara had her luminescent silver hair plaited into braids, metal flower accessories clipping the ends shut and her hazel eyes half lidded while holding a tobacco pipe, puffing out silly shapes to her amusement. Her pink Viktorian dress robes were lined with lace and parting in the middle, showing a curve of her assets and the length of the dress ended near her hips, exposing her white short pants.

"GAH!" Kouta exclaimed, pulling out an air moisturizer, out of thin air, and spraying the pleasant smelling water all over the room. Knowing his nii-san, it'd take him an hour to stop his exaggerated reaction of having crack smoked into his room.

He debated whether to stop his brother or just go to school...

* * *

Wait...**school**...

* * *

_**FUCK! HE WAS LATE!**_

His decision done, he quickly snagged his messenger bag and promptly threw on his roller blades. Ignoring his siblings' antics, he threw a quick **'Ittekimasu!'** before darting off to his school.

Bento box under one arm, he darted around the cars and other obstacles in front of him while not losing any momentum in reaching his school. Feeling at ease as the cold spring breeze greeted him, he couldn't help but feel that maybe this year he'd finally get some friends instead of just fan girls or unwanted rivals...

God knows how much he loathed those scatter-brained idiots...

After a few minutes of darting and zooming around the pathways, nearly getting hit by a stray fall of dirty laundry water, nearly squished to death by two cars challenging each other to a game of Drift Racing, getting yelled at by an old frail lady for splashing her clothes with mud water from the road and accidentally startling a loud crowd of cats, he finally stopped in front of large pitch black gates shining in the sun.

'**Teiko**' emblazoned neatly in gold.

He smiled and skated inside, ignoring the loud whispers of girls giggling and boys glaring daggers at him. He was far too used to the envy and lust that permeated in the air whenever he was in the vicinity and a girl spotted him.

In fact, there was once he tried to reason with a recently broken up boyfriend that he had nothing to do with his girlfriend breaking up with him because he didn't even know who the girl was. All he knew was that she was pretty and that was it.

But sadly, half of the human population was as dense as thick oil and the guy didn't listen. In the end, they initiated a fight and he landed the boy in hospital for two months. It wasn't pleasant when Kise Ryouta gets mad.

So far into his inner narrative, he didn't notice the short locks of gorgeous baby blue belonging to a freshman in his vision when he entered the office to get his schedule. Too late to notice, he bumped into the small boy and scattered papers.

"Uwaahhh! Sumimasen! "he squeaked, helping the teen to pick the stray papers up. When he got up to give them back, he froze in shock as lightening coursed through his veins. Eyes meeting towards the person he was helping.

Dark blue eyes.

* * *

**ScytheShinigami:**

**Hey Scythians, sorry for the late update! I apologize for the short chapter, I currently have anemia and don't ask me how I managed to still be conscious and write. I just AM writing now.**

**In this chapter, I'll mostly write explanations to most of the reviewers. So please indulge in the information OVERLOAD! WHOO!**

* * *

***Explaination***

**Q: The Seven Sacerdotium along with the Ten Gradus, do they serve a purpose in this story?**

**A: Yes, they do actually. Hierarchy is highly recommended in a society filled with demon hunters and whatnots, for example; #Hellsing**

**Q: This story seems to be delaying the inevitable of Kuroko going into the present where he meets the GoM.**

**A: Yes, I will fix that soon but I needed enough to create a circle that shows he DID have a childhood. Just not pleasant for a child.**

**Q: Tell us more of these man-made robots Kuroko has made himself.**

**A: Please scroll down for further details.**

**Q: Quick question, is everyone you're using actual cast or OCs? I forgot most of the names for the minor characters in Ao no Exorcist oops..[ from- Kuroshiroryuu]**

**A: Scroll down, again, for more information.**

* * *

**M****an-made Robots of Kuroko**

**These robots I've mentioned in Chapter Four are purely my own creation. They serve to aid the Creator, in this case; Kuroko, in either companionship or minor helpings. For now, since he's still a child, he built small ones the size of normal toy robots. So far, Kuroko has made over 20 of these rascals and I have mentioned the following :**

**Telupé**

**Houma**

**RoRo**

**Nero**

**Glero**

**Hadeus**

**Maya**

**Hadeus is the first robot he had invented and was much advanced, as he could speak and was more humanlike than a robot, because he was simmered in Aconite and placed under the full moon. Aconite, also known as Wolfsbane, is known to associate in the turning of a werewolf and in some cases, stop the turning of a werewolf during a full moon. Since Aconite supports and harms a being at the same time, the full moon is also rumored to be the birth mother of the night creatures like vampires.**

* * *

**Below are the list of OC's:**

**Goro**

**Murashi**

**The ROBOTS**

***Dux**

***Secundus**

***Tertius**

**High Pope Camaican**

**Eins Amicus Delegantia**

**Shikigane Haya**

**Jury Lauwmen Hippacoffs**

**Alistoir Tovaroshku**

**Milainnie Tovaroshku (neé Miranya Fortmë)**

**Flint Lee Shorizuka Lau**

**Shei Ling**

**Maria**

**Shorizuka Lee Tetsuya**

**Yagura Beindo**

**Nadoru Nadiea**

**Yakuya Beindo**

**Akiha Group**

**Bladesu**

**Higarashi Yakumo**

**Oska Renma**

**Grim Reaper (Grimmu-san)**

**Yakahito Nakura**

**Mamabi Sakura**

**Asuka Kentarou**

**Komobusuke Rashid**

**Kuroko Miérro**

**Kuroko Gou**

**Kuroko Satoshi**

* * *

**NOTE**

**Please take note that I won't be using OC's if it weren't for the fact that certain characters were needed for the plot. Please accept my apologies of making ridiculous OC's but I'll stop after the 7th chapter. I'll be focusing more on Kuroko now, as it is Kuroko!Centric. I won't do any side pairings as it is a hassle.**

* * *

**Poll:**

**Make this story a MPREG!Kuroko? Please vote in the reviews section!**

**Yes: 2**

**No: 5**

* * *

**Please remember the five reviews rule! Or I will lose inspiration and not UPDATE! Please review!**

**Sincerely,**

**ScytheShinigami**.


	7. Chapter 7: Insecure Meetings Waking Up

Between Flames

By _**ScytheShinigami**_

**ScytheShinigami:**

Heyyyyy, long time no update! I have very little words for everyone since if I don't jot this down RIGHT NOW, I'd probably miss my chance at updating this story and you guys won't get a Chappie.

**Special Thanks to:**

_Shiroryuu Puncake Goddess PichuSummer RinFantasy Aoi-chan in wonderland Zorra101 Anubissaga4 .1_

_Teal69ko Nightmare Knight Zero Tsuki Aizawa Shadow Carnival _

**Dedicated to:**

_**TraitorousFreshman15 **_

_**Shadow Carnival **_

_**PuncakeGoddess **_

* * *

Chapter 7: **Insecure Meetings/ Waking Up  
**

…

Sometimes we miss what we were supposed to do. Minor things like checking the kid, mowing the lawn or even writing that essay you were due for next Friday. They were small and unnoticeable things, quite trivial that they give no impact onto what is going to happen next in our lives. As long as they were trivial, they were of no threat.

But sometimes we miss bigger things. Like that lonely pretty girl there that had started coming around the bus stop ever since you came, you wouldn't recall her as you were too busy with work. Pleasing your boss and trying to get a top spot in the world. You'll be too busy to notice that she had been eyeing you from the very beginning, whereas no girl would even chance a glance at you just to check you out. You'll probably ignore her for the rest of your existence. But then, she'll probably change and get over you.

One day that girl will be a beauty. She'd stand on top of the stage as the world claims her as Miss America. You'd probably see it then, that familiar lonely girl sitting in that dingy little bus booth. With plain brown hair and curly short hair, she was probably the background to you. Now as she stands there, beaming brightly as cheers called to her. You probably wished you've gotten to her earlier. Maybe it would've been different.

We're too busy.

But then again, even with such little time… There's always someone out there who knows how it feels to be an outcast. Unnoticed and a practical dying flower. And there's always that **big thing** that's gonna happen.

Now that's drama.

And if Fate wants drama to begin and end with rainbow basketball players with a twist of demon culture. It might've been best to let it all unfold. Particularly since you can't really do anything to stop it from happening.

But then again, who said that rainbow heads and a couple of demon twins were going to end well?

Nah, it'll be fine…

Nope, the story will go with a bang.

* * *

His eyes snapped up to meet gold, almost predatory eyes and time seemed to freeze. They stayed frozen, staring into each other's eyes as everything around them became nothing but a big blur to them. As if they were waiting for the other one to suddenly lunge at them and try to maim the other. But then cerulean eyes sparkled and gold flashed, startled at the little light reflecting from blank blue eyes.

The blond suddenly backpedaled in realization and gave an embarrassed squeak as if finally noticing the closeness he had inhabited when bumping into the younger teen. His face flushed red as he began to see people stare at them in the mess of scattered piles of books and stationery.

"A-ah…." He stuttered in unexplainable shame.

Luckily the mob of curious fangirls and sneering boys were quickly beginning to dissipate once they saw a big burly man the size of a grizzly bear begin to make way towards the duo. They scampered about hastily when the bell began to ring loudly as if in indignation.

"Is there any problem here, freshmen?" the man's voice boomed in a rough baritone.

"No, there's none. I just happened to bump into someone. Sorry for the trouble" the blank eyed teen said softly once he saw that Kise was too stunned to say anything. The burly man looked surprised when he spoke but then a big smile began to blossom once he recognized Kuroko's face.

"Oh! Its Mierro-chwan's Tetsuya! What brings ye here, lil' lad?" the man laughed jovially as he went over to slap the back of Kuroko heartily, Kuroko nearly gagging at the force of the slaps. He smiled weakly when the man finally stopped.

"Iie, I'm starting my freshman year here in Teikou from now on" the man nodded thoughtfully before grabbing Kuroko in a headlock and giving him a gentle noogie, laughing once again.

"Mah, tell me if yer got any problems and I'll deal with e'm. Don't want yer Pops and Kaa-chan come bargin' here to deck meh'. God knows what they'll do… Especially Gou-chama, kid's sure got balls…" the discipline master muttered the last part quietly, looking around warily as if to expect his friend's wine color haired son to pop out of nowhere and chew him out for going near his brother.

Kuroko smiled quietly to himself, seeing the wary look on Discipline Master Ururugi as he mentioned his nii-sama's name and couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle. The nameless blond (Kise) next to him turned scarlet and wanted so desperately to run away, only his feet seemed to have a mind of its own as it stayed put in its position.

"Sumimasen, it seems we've ran late" Kuroko stated emotionlessly as he noticed the time on a nearby clock just ways from them. Ururugi-sensei suddenly yelped as if stung.

"NOOOOO! THE PTA MEETING!" he rushed off in a flurry of panic, leaving them coughing in dust. The two awkward teens were left standing in the hallway, watching the man run between his tails.

"…"

Kise looked beside him, his mouth poised to say something, but the emotionless boy was nowhere to be seen. He began to panic, flailing just as Ururugi-sensei had done, and began looking around him for a flash of light blue.

"Eh!Eh? Kuroko-san? Kuroko-san?" to no avail, Kise was left once more in his induced exaggerated panic.

'_WHY!?_' was what he practically screamed in his head.

* * *

_**(Somewhere in a nearby basketball court…)**_

"Dai-chan!"

"Oi, teme! Is this the best you got!"

The ball swished into the hoop swiftly, banging against the rim of the hoop for only a second before gravity pushed it downwards the ground. The two boys in the court were both bathed in sweat, shirts clung uncomfortably against their skin and breaths coming in short pauses, the other more exhausted than the challenger.

"Cheh…" the opponent said in defeat, slumping onto the pavement in a fit of exhaustion. He stared at the dark tanned teen in front of him with a hint of awe and annoyance, cautiousness in his plain brown eyes. He wondered if the kid was a monster, what with his monstrous height and crazy stamina for basketball.

"Dai-chan! Dai-chan!"

'Dai-chan' tched in annoyance as the female kept calling his name and gave a glare to her. He really didn't understand why the pink haired ditch still bothered and clung to him after all these years, he refused to call her his _'childhood friend'_ or any name for that. He refused to acknowledge her and her clingy behavior; he had never wanted her to be his friend anyway. He was honestly fine playing by himself, until the girl came and decided to take honorary seat as _'his first friend'_ by herself.

"What, Momoi?" he grunted in irritation.

'Momoi' pouted in slight indignation as she heard her family name being addressed by _**her **_childhood friend. She didn't understand why she couldn't get Dai-chan to call her by her name after all those years spent hanging out with him and honestly, she was beginning to get fed up with his affronted attitude. Huffing slightly, she gave a weak kitten glare.

"You AHO! We're already late for school!" she screeched angrily, her ire only grew larger at his look of_ 'I don't give a freaking damn'_ and he proceeded to drink from his bottle of Pocari.

"Meh, I don't care" he grumbled lightly. He looked at his sports bag and found that he couldn't find his spare sleeveless tees, glowering at the pink menace violently once he spotted the smudge of pink lipstick on the white border of his bag that he was sure hadn't been there that morning.

**Screw. The. Freaking._ Hoe._**

"…Now, can we go?" Momoi asked pleadingly, her long pink hair _("I mean seriously, who the hell has __**pink**__ fucking hair…" Aomine hissed in annoyance"_) swaying freely against the wind and bright magenta eyes shining (_"Trying to do the puppy eyes, I bet. No luck for you, hoe" Aomine snickered_).

"Fuck no, damn shitty **(1.)** **A-cups**" he snarled before stomping away, bag slung freely over his right shoulder as he exited the court. Momoi scrambled after him quickly, her pink handbag stuffed carelessly with papers as she screamed in rage and began to chase after him relentless.

"**KONO…. GANGURO**!"

"Shut up A-Bitch!" was the far-away response.

Thus the chase began.

* * *

_**(Akashi Incorporations Ltd…)**_

The model building was prim and crisp, but it looked friendly what with the bright pastel colors. It had around 7 floors; Akashi Corps didn't want to make the building any bigger than 10 floors because he knew that they wouldn't need so much room just to make an art academy so he had it so that it wouldn't waste the space given.

The room the model had been placed in wasn't quite formal either; it had splashes of paint splattered over the walls to give it an artistic look, multiple sofas stationed at a few places appropriate for everyone to sit on and a few pieces of deco that were known to be appreciated.

Pens were clicking as everyone regarded the new building curiously, their eyes weighing the pros and cons of the structure along with the cost of the funds needed. Clipboards were all stuck to their hands with glue and some were sitting on one of the comfortable sofas due to the strain of standing too much.

They were all dressed formally with nearly matching pinstripe suits between the men, the only thing setting them apart were the different colors of undershirts and style ties they wore, whereas the women were bolder with their varying blouses and some were even daring to wear casual tees alongside with sport sneakers or even jogging pants.

Suddenly, the door flew open.

**BAM!**

….And a man with dull red hair was flung over to the side of the wall.

**SPLAT!**

"!"

"Akashi-sama!"

"Uwaahhhh! Taichou's BLEEDING!" one of the newer employees screamed out in fright, his eyes wide in terror as he sees the red liquid ooze out of the man's head. The other older employees only sigh morosely at the scene, as if it was an everyday occurrence, and that was only so true. The new employee was about to take a step forward, only to be held back.

"K-kuroko-san?" he stuttered. Satoshi gave a big grin and pulled him back into the crowd, shushing him into silence. He leaned next to the employee's ear.

"It's okay, this happens all the time. Let it happen, Tezukushi-kun!" was what he said, which earned a very incredulous look from Tezukushi Oihara. Regardless of his doubt, he decided to listen to his Senpai's advice and let the whole situation unfold, shocked to his core later on when a rebellious looking woman suddenly flew after not too far later on into the room.

"Masaomi! YOU BASTARD!"

Tezukushi began to panic as the woman began trying to land blows onto the Akashi Lord while the red haired man was smoothly avoiding her painful punches, having recovered in the short amount of time he was given before the woman had barged into the office full of workers. Tezukushi sweatdropped when he realized that the Akashi Lord was smiling serenely while the woman continued her assault, not at all fazed by the stupid smile.

"Mah, mah. Calm down a little, Imotou-ya" Masaomi Akashi tried to placate his '_sister'_, only serving to aggravate her further.

"Teme! The name is Komiya Naoru! **N**-**A**-**O**-**R**-**U**! AND I'M NOT YOUR SISTER, DAMMIT!"

This continued on for hours and even with the appearance of the Akashi heir, they still continued with the vicious blows and dodges. Akashi Seijuro merely raised a perfect thin brow in amusement and didn't bother to help his father, it was his fault in angering his childhood friend anyway and Akashi didn't want any part of it in any form.

Tezukushi's eyes bulged when Akashi merely watched and didn't seem to care whether his father got hit or not by either an uppercut, a leg sweep or even a flying kick. His colleague looked to the side and saw the younger Akashi sitting on a comfortable recliner, sipping a cup of StarBucks ground Arabica with tints of cinnamon he customized while reading a small thick book and Kuroko Satoshi gave a friendly wave of greeting.

"Yo, Aka-kun! Long time no see!" Satoshi chirped happily, the younger Akashi's eyebrow twitched a little but seemed otherwise not fazed by the other's blatant disrespect.

"You as well, Kuroko-san" he said amicably, Satoshi didn't seem to care and continued chatting happily.

"Ne, Aka-kun? Mind telling me what Masaomi-chan did this time? Komiya-san seems madder this time, it's as if she's ready to blow a gasket!" he said, laughing as Komiya managed to kick Akashi Masaomi's behind and crash him onto a nearby potted plant. The other spectators winced in sympathy even as Komiya gave a deadly glare and stalked back to where she threw her friend at.

"Ahh, Father had poured floor wax on her lingerie by accident and her bed sheets somehow got cat poop on it, courtesy of Mrs. Omiya-san's cat Shimehime since Father was the one who volunteered to babysit the cat since the owner couldn't leave her alone. Shimehime somehow got into her house and decided to poop on her bed since her bed looked like real dead leaves due to her fascination of anything military related," the younger Akashi replied pleasantly as he sipped his cuppa and refrained from laughing since he didn't want to choke. Satoshi didn't have any qualms in doing so, laughing jovially at the misfortune of both Akashi Seijuro and Komiya as they continued to wrestle on the floor continuously.

As if in occurrence of déjà vu happened, the door slammed open again and another blur flew by, nearly blowing the double oak doors off its hinges and crushing a few people. The younger Akashi sighed, knowing who it was, and continued sipping his coffee while Satoshi was giggling insanely with Tezukushi looking more mortified than confused.

'_Oh, don't do it…_' he and Akashi Seijuro thought morosely.

Akashi Masaomi looked up from his wrestling to grin at the person and saluted her.

"Yo! Shiori-chan!" he said cheerfully. The woman's expression grew murderous.

"DON'T**_ 'YO!'_** ME! RECEIVE PUNISHMENT, MASAOMI AHO!" she screeched as hell was unleashed.

"Hell hath no fury a woman scorned…" Tezukushi croaked hoarsely, terrified of the boss' apparent wife. Everyone shivered at the dead-on-point of Tezukushi's words.

"Oh my god," the younger Akashi murmured in horror.

Kuroko Satoshi's insane giggles could be heard in the background.

"Ah, I'm late for school," Seijuro said casually, eyes roaming over his watch and calmness in his eyes. Inside he was panicking. Let's just hope he doesn't end up running anyone over on the way to school later…

Well, we can only hope.

* * *

_**(Murasakibara Home Residence…) **_

The house was quite big and was taller than the average Japanese household residence that was common around the areas of Tokyo. The roofs were painted in calming hues of purple and glazed over to give it a nice fresh look, the walls were engraved with hand-painted delicate green vines and morning glories placed carelessly while the walls itself were a nice pale yellow.

Loud footsteps were heard and a door was slammed open forcefully, startling some of the occupants of the house. The offender quickly shook the person sleeping on the bed and ducked out of reach when the boy sleeping in the bed turned heavily, nearly slapping the person silly. The intruder persisted, finally deciding to kick him instead of gently waking him up.

"Atsushi, wake up!" the male spoke, light lavender hair brushing over the beauty mark on his right cheek slightly. Atsushi groaned as he fell off the bed from his older brother's powerful kick, affected by the strong blow.

"Argh, Ryoichi-nii…. It's too early," he mumbled, annoyed as the sun's bright rays prickled his eyes.

Ryoichi stood standing over his youngest brother's sprawling form on the floor, irritation clear on his features and pausing to look behind him only when he saw his oldest brother's black hair poking out from the side of the door, looking curiously at his two youngest brothers. Seeing Atsushi still dead in sleep on the floor, he chuckled softly.

"Atsu-chan, you're already late for school," he said. Ryoichi pouted at the unfairness of the situation.

"Yasahiro-aniki! Stop babying him!" he retorted. Yasahiro merely laughed when Ryoichi suddenly screamed, a rose-colored blur jumping onto him and began tickling his sides teasingly.

"S-Samuru-nii!" he managed to gasp out through his fits of giggles. The blur finally stopped and smiled, showing his sharp-like rows of teeth. Atsushi, still freaked out by his brother's set of abnormal cavities, threw a pillow at Samuru out of shock and dashed out of the room. Yasahiro and Ryoichi laughed, while Samuru pouted at his brother's hilarious reactions.

"Kaa-chan! Samuru-nii and the others are teasing me!" they heard Atsushi wailing from downstairs, possibly the kitchen.

"Samuru! Yasahiro! Ryoichi!" they heard their mum scream.

They paled and their hearts nearly jumped when they saw their sister standing in the middle of the hallway, snickering. Nothing ever goes well when Murasakibara Meroko snickers, she was a normally aloof girl but when she starts snickering it mean trouble and if she was smiling…

Someone was bound to be in a world of _**pain.**_

They were somewhat glad that it was the former instead of the latter but were still sweating even as they went downstairs to face their Mom's wrath. It was best to face it sooner than later, they knew, but they honestly wanted a miraculous 5 minute coffee break when they saw Murasakibara Nariko tapping her foot impatiently. Despite her gentle name, she was a hard ass to face.

And their dad wasn't helping either.

In fact, he was sitting and reading his newspaper while sporting that suspicious glint that looked eerily like amusement. His coffee was extravagant as usual and his face was blank, devoid of emotion, leading questions since his children were all pranksters… Not counting Meroko. All of the Murasakibara siblings were tall and had purple hair, not counting Meroko, Samuru and Yasahiro. Atsushi was by far the tallest of them all.

Meroko had magenta hair while Samuru was a healthy cherry blossom, and Yasahiro had black hair. Atsushi and Yasahiro had different eyes while their other family members had the custom plain black eyes; their eyes were purple and violet respectively.

Back to the matter at hand…

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TEASING ATSUSHI!" Nariko roared, the boys flinched while Meroko smiled sadistically, Atsushi smiling contently while chewing some ichigo daifuku.

"Hrmm…," Murasakibara Naoya hummed. The impending chaos behind him forgotten and peacefully ignoring the yelps of pain that ensued not longer than after he had hummed.

* * *

_**(Midorima neighborhood area…) **_

"SHINTAROU-NII! YOU'RE LATE!" a lime haired girl screeched, throwing the covers off her brother and kicking him off. The boy grunted but quickly scrambled up when he heard what his sister screamed about. He rushed to the bathroom and in a matter of seconds, began frantically preparing.

"NOOO! I MISSED OHA-ASA TODAY!"

Midorima Kirimi shook her head in annoyance at her brother's uncharacteristic outburst on the way out, knowing that the only way her tsundere brother would ever be affected of his calm persona would be Oha-Asa. She hoped that it wouldn't be the only thing to lose his composure, she wanted him to be a bit more open and at least have a friend or two. If it kept on, he would be alone and bitter. Her brother was good looking, so getting a girlfriend wouldn't be a problem and she honestly hoped he would…

"Ah, as if," she said in response to her thoughts, knowing how much of a TsunTsun her brother could be. But it wouldn't hurt to hope, right?

* * *

_**(Haizaki Residency area… a few blocks away from Kuroko and Midorima Residential area…) **_

"Shougo-nii! Wake up!"

"Don't wanna… Leave me alone, Shunsuke…"

"SHOUGO! WAKE UP!" a pan flew across the room.

**THWACK!**

"Argh! Alright! Alright!"

"…"

"Damn **onna**…"

The basketball was thrown furiously.

**SMACK!**

"ACK!"

A normal day in the Haizaki family.

* * *

**Notes~**

**1)A-Cups: In this fanfic, I decided to make Momoi an A cup due to the fact that I've never seen ANY author make her this way and a friend of mine has requested for a Momoi-bashing fic because it's VERY rare. So anyone with a healthy size of Momoi loving is SOOO going to be disappointed, if MomoiBashing! can't satisfy you with what I'm dishing, please leave peacefully without any flames of any sort. ^^ **

**2) Names (OC/Non-OC)**

**[Akashi Family]**

** Akashi's Mom- Shiori (****詩織****). Her original name in the Anime and Manga was mentioned to be Shiori.**

** Akashi's Dad- Masaomi (****征臣****). This is also his real name, both in manga and anime. **

**[Murasakibara Family]**

**From Eldest to Youngest-**

**Yasahiro (****やさひろ****): Meaning **_**'tranquil/wise'**_

**Samuru (****サムル****): Meaning **_**'his name is God'**_

**Ryoichi (****良一****) Meaning **_**'the first son of Ryo'**_

**Meroko (****芽露湖****): There's no definitive meaning. **

**Nariko (****ナリコ****): Meaning **_**'gentle child'.**_

**Naoya (****直也****): Meaning **_**'honest one/straight arrow'.**_

**[Midorima Family]**

**Kirimi (****切り身****): Meaning **_**'fillet' {meat/fish}**_

**[****Haizaki Family****]**

**Chihaya (****千早****): Meaning **_**'ferocious/savage/vicious…etc'**_**{Shougo's older sister}**

**Shunsuke (****俊介****): Meaning **_**'sagacious help'.**_

**3) I repeat! THIS IS A MOMOI BASHING FANFIC! IF THAT OFFENDS YOU!... Please kindly leave… **

**4) I decided to make the story characters slightly OOC, after all this IS fiction! ^^**

* * *

**Preview of next chapter: **

"_GAHHH! WHAT THE HELL,SHORTY!" Aomine screamed, girlishly. A basketball flew up to smack him in the face. _

_Haizaki laughed. _

"_BWAHAHAHA! AHOMINE!" he choked out._

**~Break~**

"_Eh, what sort of club should I join?" Kise mumbled tiredly. _

"_Please join the soccer club!" a bunch of seniors waved flyers around the air comically while a tall boy with plain black hair and wearing glasses scribbled furiously onto the papers on the Soccer Club table. _

"…_Hrm? Soccer? Maybe I should join, I'll quit later on and join another club next year," Kise yawned and approached the table. _

"_Ano…." _

**~Break~**

_Kuroko swung the door open lightly and took his shoes off, placing on the nearby shoe rack. He hoped his nii-sama would still be at his Uni or part-time work, he sincerely didn't want to deal with an intoxicated nii-sama in sugar rush. Judging by the tone of his manager, he had consumed a LOT. And it made him shudder that he's going to be the receiving end of that sugar rush… His nii-sama could be a pervert once his commonsense flies out the window. _

"_TET-NYAN!" came the chirpy slurry voice; Kuroko sighed in remorse as he saw his impending doom close on him. Goodbye, cruel world. _

"_OoooooHHHH! I WANNA STICK __**IT**__ IN TET-NYAN SO BAAAAADDDD~~~!" Gou slurred, Kuroko turned red and in an uncharacteristic fit of embarrassment tackled his nii-sama. _

"_Don't scream it out so loud!" he said frantically, face flushed at the thought of his neighbors getting wind of his nii-sama's perverted streak and used as gossip material. He didn't have to worry about his Mum or Dad finding out. In fact, Gou got his perverseness from their Mum and Kuroko got his blunt personality from his Grandma. He just hoped that Mum wouldn't start pairing him off with random ikemen, like that time with the American lady, Alexandra, who loved setting him up with her pupil, Tatsuya. _

_He shuddered, **horrified**. _

_**Never again**. _

* * *

**Well, That wraps it! I hope you enjoyed and please review! This is un-Betaed so excuse me for any small mistakes!^^**

**The poll for MPREG Kuroko is closed! And the winner is !**

**YES: 5**

**NO WAY: 15**

**SO NO MPREG! Sorry guys, but there's a new Kuroko Harem Yaoi I've been working on with some of my friends that will be up sometime mid new January! Please tune in soon! ^^  
**


End file.
